


Butterflies in My Tummy

by tigertokki



Category: taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Cute, Fanfiction, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, M/M, Mild Smut, OTP Feels, Romance, i don't even know how long i will write this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigertokki/pseuds/tigertokki
Summary: “178 cm.Fair skin.Airy-voice.Game addict.Accent SpeakingThe cutest person.Black-haired.I can’t take my eyes off him.My heart always beating faster when I see his smile.The prettiest smile.Until when I have to hide this feeling?Jungkook-ah, if only you knew how I truly feel for all this time… ..”





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> story by : Amoramer  
> proofread by : @kimbyunjeon
> 
> YES WELCOME! ITS MY 1ST BL or M/M fanfiction. I love Vkook too much. English is not my 1st language so i hope you can forgive me for the mistake on grammar. And honestly fluff fanfiction wasn't my style, so forgive me if its a mess ;)  
> ENJOY READER-NIM!
> 
>  
> 
> Regards,
> 
> @amoramer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung walked through the hall until he arrived at the door with a ‘practice room’ sign on them. Sounds of guitar and an airy-beautiful voice can be heard from behind the door. It’s not the first time Taehyung hearing this voice. Taehyung takes a peek and sees the black-haired guy with a fair skin sits there, playing his guitar while singing..........

 

Taehyung walked back and forth, while occasionally looking at the clock on the wall. It's almost time for him to arrive, he thinks. He stomped his feet nervously. He quickly ran to the dining room, sat on the chair and put his head on the table - pretending to sleep - when he heard footsteps getting closer. He closed his eyes, regulated his breath and tried not to let out any sound when he heard the footsteps getting closer. A black haired guy in school uniform walked in quietly, approaching the pretending-to-sleep-Tae.

“Hyung ?” the black haired guy touched Tae shoulder, trying to wake up the not-asleep-Tae. Tae opened his eyes slowly. “Why do you always sleep here, Hyung?” the black haired guy continued to ask, taking a seat in front of Taehyung.

“Ah, Jungkook. You came,” said Tae. “How’s the practice today?” he continued as he got up from his chair and brewed a cup of tea for Jungkook.

“So-so,” Jungkook answered briefly. Taehyung knows that the guy in front of him is still shy because he just joined the dorm and he’s not from Seoul, just like him. So, Taehyung knows how hard it is for him.

“It’s okay. I know how you feel. Fighting, Kook-ah,” he comforted his one and only dongsaeng 2 while giving him the tea. Jungkook took a sip and smiled before he said thank you. Taehyung felt his heartbeat increase. He always felt that every time he saw Jungkook smile. He didn't know when this feeling started. But he knows the first time he felt this increased heartbeat. Yes, it’s from that day. The first day when he met this guy.

____***____

_ A week ago, Jungkook’s Moving Day… _

Taehyung walked through the hall until he arrived at a door with the sign  ‘practice room’ on it. Sounds of a guitar and an airy-beautiful voice can be heard from behind the door. It’s not the first time Taehyung heard this voice. Taehyung took a peek and saw a black-haired guy with fair skin sitting there, playing his guitar while singing.

_ Who’s that? Is he the new trainee? _

Even though it’s not the first time Taehyung listened to his voice, he never disturbed or greeted the owner of the voice. To be honest, he already fell in love with this voice. Taehyung knocked the door and quietly walked into the room. The black haired guy stopped playing the guitar and turned around towards him.

_ He’s cute. _

One of his weakness is something cute. He can’t stand anything cute. The black haired guy put down his guitar, stood up and greeted Taehyung politely.  “Annyeonghaseyo,"  he said.

_ Oh God. Even his voice was too cute. _

Taehyung tried to come back to his senses and replied his greeting the same way.  “Are you new here?” Taehyung asked. He replied with a nod before Taehyung asked again, “What’s your name?”

“Jeon Jungkook," he answered.

“Ah, Jungkook? Maknae ? You just moved into the dorm today right?” Tae asked again. Again, he only replied with a nod.

“I’m Taehyung. You can call me TaeTae or V. Anything is fine,” Taehyung tried to give him a smile. And then he realized that Jungkook spoke with an accent. “Ah, right. Where are you from? You talk with an accent,” Tae asked.

“Busan,” Jungkook answered while he grabbed his guitar and started to play it again.

“Ah, I’m from Daegu,” Tae sat beside him. Unconsciously, he started to sing along to the melody played with the guitar that Jungkook strummed. Well, people said music can connect people. Taehyung sang every song Jungkook played and suddenly he stopped when he saw the smile on Jungkook’s face.

_ Badum. _

Suddenly his heart beated faster. The guy in front of him really was too cute and too pretty and he couldn’t stand it anymore. He tried to calm down his heartbeat, then Jungkook started singing. His airy-light voice pleased Taehyung’s ear and made his heart beat faster than before.

_ Badum. _

_ Ya, stop it. _

Taehyung stood up and left Jungkook alone. He quickly walked to the bathroom to wash his face so he can come back to his senses. He looked at his face in the mirror and took a deep sigh.

_ Calm down. You only felt that way because you saw something cute. Calm down, Kim Taehyung, _

Taehyung came back to the practice room after calming himself down when he saw Jungkook dancing to the music. His gaze was fixed on the guy that danced passionately, along with the music, beautifully.

_ Badum. _

_ Ah, not again. _

Taehyung patted his chest, and nervously took a deep breath. Jungkook stopped dancing and approached Taehyung while still catching his breath.

“Were you waiting for me?” he asked. Taehyung nodded quickly and replied with a smile. Jungkook sat beside him, leaning against the wall, with a body full of sweat.

_ Badum. _

Just when Taehyung started to feel nervous again, fortunately, an incoming call saved him. Namjoon.

“Ya, Hyung?”

“Ya, V, eodiya ?” Namjoon asked.

“Practice studio. Wae ?” Taehyung replied.

“I should pick up our new member today. But I can’t do that because suddenly Seokjin dragged me to go somewhere with him. Can you pick him up at M store?” said Namjoon.

“Arasso , I’m with him now anyway,” Taehyung agreed. “Hm, I'll go home now, Hyung,” he added before he ended the conversation between him and his leader. Taehyung stood up.

“Want to go home now? So you can still greet the others,” Taehyung helped Jungkook to stand up. Jungkook nodded, grabbed his bag and his hoodie before following Tae from behind. There was nothing but an awkward silence all the way to the dorm. Taehyung opened the main door slowly when suddenly the 4 other guys appeared.

“Welcome!” They shouted as they threw the confetti on Jungkook. Jungkook was startled and didn't know what happened.

“Mwoya . You said you couldn't pick him up because Jin Hyung dragged you somewhere. Liar!” Taehyung punched Namjoon’s hand and pouted.

“Ya!” Namjoon shouted but then he whispered, “I’m sorry, V. I’m sorry, ok? Ah, so he’s the one who made you always go to the studio every night?” Once again, Taehyung punched Namjoon’s hand, hard enough to make him groan.

“Ah, and V, Jungkook will be your roommate. Ok?” added Namjoon.

“Fine,” Taehyung walked straight to his room with Jungkook following him behind.

“This is your – no, our room. Your bed is up there. There’s only one bathroom and you can cook anything as long as you use your own things. And let me introduce myself again. I’m Kim Taehyung from Daegu and I’m your hyung,” Taehyung explained. Jungkook nodded in response and put his trunk on the corner of the room. He climbed up the stairs and went to his bed. Taehyung was about to walk out when suddenly Jungkook called him.

“Hyung,”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you, and nice to meet you, Hyung,” he said. Taehyung couldn’t hold back his smile and acted cool as he walked out of the room. His heart beated so fast.

_ Oh, Lord. What should I do?, said Taehyung to himself. _

____***____

“Hyung? Why are you spaced out?” Jungkook waved his hand in front of Taehyung’s face, bringing Taehyung back from his daydream.

“Nothing, let’s go to sleep. It’s late,” said Taehyung as he walked away first. Jungkook got up from his chair, tidy up the glass he used before and followed his Hyung to his room. When Jungkook arrived at their room, Taehyung already slept on his bed. Honestly, he knows that his Hyung waited for him on purpose.

_ Thank you, V Hyung _

Jungkook smiled while looking at Taehyung. He was always thankful because Taehyung was always there for him and kind to him since the first day he moved here. He climbed up the stairs quietly – careful not to wake him up – and slipped into his bed before sleep took over him.

____***____

“Guys, breakfast is ready,” Jin shouted from outside the room. Taehyung – still half asleep – walked to the dining room and then sat on the empty chair. Jin put a pan of omurice on the table when shortly after Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok came. Hoseok grabbed a spoon and was ready to scoop the omurice, but a hand slapped his and stopped him.

“Andwae. We should wait for Jungkook,” said Jin.

“Ah, Hyung. Jungkook never wants to eat with us. Let me eat, Hyung,” Hoseok whined but suddenly obeyed Jin when Namjoon gave him a glare. “Where did Jungkook go, Tae?” asked Namjoon.

“I think he went out for jogging,” Taehyung answered. Hoseok pouted and once again, he whined, “Hyung, I’m hung-“. Sounds of the door unlocking interrupted Hoseok. Jungkook showed up from behind the door, breathing heavily and with sweat all over his body. 

“Jungkook-ah, let’s eat breakfast together,” Hoseok called Jungkook. Jungkook only replied with a nod. It’s not the first time Jungkook gave a cold response like that. He still shies away and rarely talks with other members. He goes into his room and doesn’t go out after that. Hoseok was shocked and exploded, "Ya! Jeon Jungkook! You really-"

“Ya, Kim Taehyung. Tell your roommate to come out,” Yoongi covered Hoseok’s mouth, trying to stop him. Taehyung walked to his room. His head popped out from behind the door.

“Kook-ah, let’s eat break-“ Taehyung couldn’t finish his sentence when suddenly he saw Jungkook lift up his shirt and revealed his abs.

_ Badum. _

Taehyung froze in his place. His eyes fixed on the abs with sweat trickling down them. Jungkook turned around, making Taehyung have a view of the abs more clearly.

_ Badum. Badum. _

“Ya, Hyung?” he asked. Taehyung kept silent, not answering him, until Jungkook’s voice brought him back to his senses. “Hyung?”

“Ah, let’s eat together. Everyone is waiting,” said Taehyung in the end. Jungkook nodded quickly and put on his shirt before going out. He pulled the chair next to Taehyung before finally, they started to eat their breakfast.

“Ya, Jeon Jungkook. Why are you so cold with us?” asked Hoseok suddenly. Jungkook tilted his head down without responding to Hoseok question. “I mean, why do you only talk with Taehyung? Do you hate us that much?” he continued to ask, annoyed with Jungkook’s attitude.

“Hyung, stop it,” Taehyung tried to stop Hoseok but he ignored Taehyung and smacked the table as he stood up.

“Answer me, Jeon Jungkook,” ordered Hoseok.

“I don't,” he answered briefly. Hoseok pushed his chair and approached Jungkook.

“Hobi, enough,” Yoongi grabbed Hoseok hands, trying to stop him from approaching Jungkook. The atmosphere in the dining room became tense when Hoseok stood before the maknae and grabbed his shirt. When everyone thought a fight was about happen, Hoseok hugged Jungkook warmly.

“Then, don’t give us a cold shoulder. Because we want to get close to you too,” he said warmly. There’s a little smile on Jungkook’s face.

“Ok, so let’s end the morning drama. Let’s eat everyone,” said Jin. Hoseok ruffled Jungkook’s hair before he sat back in his chair. Taehyung let out a relieved sigh before he ate the food in front of him. Well, at least now he won't depend on me too much, said Taehyung in his mind.

____***____

“Hyung, I really like you a lot,”

“Why, Jungkook-ah?”

“Because you’re cuter than me,”

“Mwoya. I’m your hyung,”

“And I’m always happy when I’m with you,”

“Really? Me too,”

They giggled together as the others watched them. They danced together, laughed together, and did silly things together. And they always brought laughter to the others.

“They’re really so cute, right?” Jin commented, looking at the two boys who laughing happily.

“I think only Taehyung that can make Jungkook laugh and smile like that,” Yoongi added as the others agreed.

____***____

_ A month later… _

Jungkook leaned against the wall with earphones in his ears. Today’s practice already ended.

“Kook-ah, we are going back first. Do you still want to be here?” asked Hoseok. Jungkook eyes wandered.

“Hope-Hyung, did Taehyung Hyung already leave?” he asked.

“Taehyung said he went to Hangang to meet a friend. Why?” Hoseok answered while he got ready to go home.

“Nothing, I-"

“Hobi, what’s taking you so long! Let’s go home!” Yoongi shouted from behind the door.

“We’ll leave first, bye!” Hoseok waved before he disappeared behind the door. Now Jungkook was left alone when suddenly the rain started pouring. He remembered that Taehyung didn’t bring an umbrella.

_ Aish, this Hyung really. _

He made a call, but Taehyung didn’t answer his call. The rain started getting heavier. He went to the receptionist desk and borrowed 2 umbrellas before he ran under the rain.

____***____

Taehyung sighed heavily as he walked along the Han River. His head was filled with so many thoughts. He didn't know what happened to him these days. Well, now Jungkook slowly opened up to the others. It’s good that he’s becoming more cheerful and not shy anymore. But it’s hard for Taehyung. Because Jungkook smiled too much and he couldn’t stand that. His heart always beated faster, his cheeks got hot and red, and he was always nervous every time he’s with Jungkook or saw Jungkook smiling.

_ Is there something wrong with my body? _

Again, he took a deep sigh and kept walking to calm himself down when suddenly the rain poured.

_ Aish, why is it suddenly raining like this? _

He ran through the rain, back to the dorm when he met him. Jungkook stood there, facing Taehyung, with an umbrella in each hand. He ran towards Taehyung.

“Jungkook? Why are you here?” Taehyung asked. Jungkook gave the umbrella to Taehyung.

“It suddenly rained so hard and you didn’t bring an umbrella,” he answered. Taehyung opened the umbrella, but unfortunately – or should I say fortunately? – the umbrella couldn’t be opened, no matter how many times Taehyung tried to open it.

“Why can’t it be opened?” Taehyung was already wet because of the rain. Jungkook shared his umbrella with him even though it was already too late.

“Mianhae. I think I brought the broken one,” Jungkook apologized. Taehyung chuckled and punched Jungkook’s hand lightly.

“Yah, pabo-ya. How could you bring the broken one? Ah, jinjja,” Taehyung pretended to scold Jungkook. He giggled when he saw Jungkook tilt his head down, mouth pouting, regretting what he did.

_ Oh, God. Why was this guy too cute? _

They both walked to the dorm when suddenly Jungkook put his hands over Taehyung’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Your shoulder is getting wet, Hyung,” he said lightly.

_ Badum. _

_ Badum. Badum. _

_ Oh, shit. Why is it beating so fast? _

Taehyung replied with a hum. He couldn’t think of anything. He was too nervous right now. He patted his chest and tried to think of something else. But it was not working. His heart still beated so fast and it almost felt like it will jump out anytime.

_ I think I have to go to Doctor. Yes. I have to. _

____***____

“Kim Taehyung,” the nurse shouted. Taehyung stood up and entered the examination room.

“So, what’s your complaint?” the doctor asked. Taehyung patted his chest before he answered, “Here, doctor. My heart beated so fast it almost felt like it will jump or burst out anytime,”.

The Doctor frowned and checked Taehyung’s chest with his stethoscope. He examined the right side, then moved to the left side. Taehyung sat up nervously. The Doctor finished the examination and suddenly gave him a smile.

“What’s wrong with me, Doctor?” Taehyung nervously asked.

“When do you feel your heart beat fast?” Doctor asked back.

_ When I see Jungkook smiling. When I’m with Jungkookie. _

Taehyung answered in his mind, without saying it out.

“Is your heart beating faster when you are with someone?” the doctor guessed, making Taehyung startled because the doctor guessed it perfectly. “It means, you fell in love, boy,” he continued.

_ Fall in love? _

“That’s impossible, Doc,” Taehyung denied.

“You can go home, check if it really is because you fell in love or not. If it’s not, you can come back here,” the Doctor said confidently. Taehyung got up, bent down, and politely left the examination room confused. He was silent all the way to the dorm. The Doctor’s words resonated in his mind.

_ Did I really fall in love? But he-… _

_ Oh, God. I must be crazy. _

____***____


	2. TWO

The sound of music can be heard behind the practice room door, with six guys dancing along to it. One of them looked spaced out and made mistakes, again and again.

“Ya! Kim Taehyung! Do it right, jebal!” Hoseok snapped. Everyone was already tired because they practiced since this morning and it was already 8 PM. Taehyung tried to catch his breath and apologized. He bent down so many times, while apologizing.

“What’s wrong with you, V?” Namjoon asked.

“What? I’m fine,” Taehyung replied, giving the best smile he could to his leader. Namjoon put his hands around his shoulder and ordered the others to leave them for a second. One by one, they left the practice room, except one person who looked hesitant. Jungkook stayed at his place and looked at Taehyung with a worried look on his face. He knew that Taehyung acted weird these days.

“Jungkook-ah, can you leave us alone? Just a moment. I have something to talk to V about,” Namjoon asked Jungkook once more time. With heavy steps, he left the practice room.

“Ya, Jungkook-ah. Do you know what happened to Tae?” asked Hoseok curiously. Jungkook shook his head before answering, “I don’t know. He was so quiet ever  since he came back from the doctor 2 days ago,”.

“Why did he go to the doctor? Was he not feeling well?” said Hoseok.

“But, he looked like he didn’t have an appetite and was so quiet since yesterday. We talked about Kim Taehyung. There must be something,” added Jin. Jungkook sighed and kept his eyes on Taehyung through the glass-door.

_ Was he ok? _

_____***_____

“Can you tell me what is happening to you these days?” Namjoon interrogated Taehyung.

“I’m fine, Hyung. Really,” answered Taehyung as he gave him a thin smile. Namjoon clucked his tongue, not believing what Taehyung said.

“You’re not, V. You’re too quiet, you often space out and don’t have an appetite lately. I mean, for you, it’s impossible. So, can you tell me what happened? And why did you go to the doctor?” Namjoon interrogated Taehyung once more time. Taehyung took a deep sigh and patted his chest lightly.

“I think there’s something wrong with me, Hyung. I’m fine,  but my heart beats so fast and there’s something flying in my stomach,” Taehyung finally answered.

“Since when you did feel that?” Namjoon asked again.

“Since…”

_Since I met Jeon Jungkook._ Taehyung wished he could say it like that. But a part of himself still wanted to deny it.

“Since?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I’ll faint because of it,” Taehyung continued. Namjoon nodded and then he called the others to get back into the practice room. Jungkook got into the practice room and stood before Taehyung with a worried face.

“Hyung, are you ok?” he asked. Taehyung answered with a thin smile and a nod. Jungkook took a step closer and tilted his head up, letting his forehead touch Taehyung’s, making Taehyung flinch and he stiffened in his place.

_ Badum.  He’s too close. _

Taehyung’s cheeks reddened and he subconsciously took a step away from the maknae. Jungkook was alarmed by the reaction but he then grabbed Taehyung’s shoulders and pressed his forehead against Taehyung’s and then he said,“Hyung, you have a fever. Your cheeks are really red too,”

“What are you doing?” Taehyung avoided him, turned to Namjoon and said, “I’m fine, Hyung,”

“Hm, I think you’re not, V. You should go home now,” said Namjoon. Taehyung shook his head but Namjoon ignored him and added, “And Jungkook, you should take V home. I’m entrusting V to you, ok?”

Jungkook nodded quickly and grabbed his bag and Taehyung’s before hravving Taehyung’s hand and dragged him out from the practice room. Taehyung tried to resist Jungkook and stayed in his place.

“Hyung, why are you like this?” he asked in annoyance.

“I can go home alone. You don’t have to take me home,” Tae replied.

“But I don’t want to. You can’t go home alone when you’re sick like this,” he insisted and gave Taehyung a glare. Taehyung shrugged in his place, weak towards Jungkook’s gaze and smile. He will never win against him, he knows that.

“Hah. Ok, fine. I lost,” Taehyung gave up and walked past Jungkook, without a word, coldly. Jungkook followed Taehyung’s steps, trying to keep the distance because he didn't want to make Taehyung mad. But suddenly, Taehyung staggered and when he was just about to fall, fortunately, Jungkook was able to catch him.

“Jungkook-ah,” Taehyung couldn’t fight him, he didn’t have the energy to do that.

_ Shit, why did it happen when he was with me? _

“And you still said you wanted to go alone. Pabo. Hop on,” Jungkook bluntly instructed as he lowered himself into a crouch, indicating to his back. Taehyung stayed still and ignored Jungkook. Jungkook got irritated and in the end, he grabbed Taehyung’s wrists, wrapped it around his neck and hoisted himself up.

“Put me down, Jeon Jungkook. I can walk on my own,” Taehyung tried to shake him but it didn’t work. Jungkook was too strong for him. Taehyung leaned his head on Jungkook shoulder. A pleasant aroma filled Taehyung’s sense, Jungkook’s perfume. Jungkook loved perfume so much.

_ Badum. _

_ Badum. _

Taehyung heart started to quicken its pace. He felt something fluttered in his stomach and his cheeks flushed.

“Jungkook-ah. You can put me down now. I’m fine,” Taehyung asked.

“Stay still. We’ll arrive at home soon,” Jungkook rejected and quickened his step. It's didn’t take a long time for them to arrive at their dorm. Jungkook put Taehyung down on his bed, laid him down and tuck him in.

“Don’t go anywhere. Take a rest. I’ll make you porridge,” said Jungkook before he left the room. Taehyung ran his hand through his hair, ruffled it while he buried his face in his hands and groaned in frustration.

_ You stupid, Kim Taehyung! Stop thinking about him! _

But again, stupidly, Taehyung bumped his head on the bunk bed, hard enough to make Jungkook rush in.

“Hyung, what happened?” he asked in worry. Taehyung who still held his head in pain was startled with Jungkook appearance. In hurry, he replied, “No, I’m okay. I was just stupid and bumped into this bed,”. Taehyung expected Jungkook to leave him, but he was wrong. Jungkook walked closer to him, grabbed his shoulder and made him lie down.

“I already said you should take a rest. Why are you so stubborn, Hyung?” he scolded Taehyung, not in a scary way, in a gentle and caring way. Well, at least that was what Taehyung felt. “Stay here, don’t ever think of getting up from this bed. I’ll bring the porridge to you,” he added before leaving the room.

Shortly after, he came with a tray in his hands and sat on the side of the bed. He made Taehyung sit up and arranged the pillow behind him before he gave the tray with a bowl of porridge on it.

“You should eat now, so you can take the medicine,” he said. Taehyung nodded but still hesitated. “Should I feed you?” said Jungkook. Taehyung shook his head quickly and took a spoon of the porridge to his mouth. Jungkook left him – again. After he finished the porridge, and took the medicine, it didn’t take a long time for him to feel sleepy. He arranged the pillow beneath his head and finally went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jungkook prepared the cold compress for Taehyung in the kitchen. Honestly, he was in a panic – really panicked – when he saw Taehyung fall. He knew that Taehyung was acting kinda weird these days. Before, Taehyung always acted silly and loud but now he suddenly changed. Since 2 days ago. Since he came back from the Doctor. His mind was filled with so many questions right now. He cared for Taehyung. So much. He likes Taehyung so much. Because Taehyung was the first one who approached him, was friendly to him, and comfortable with him, even though Jungkook ignored him at first.

“Haaah, I don't know. What happened to Taehyung Hyung?” he asked himself.

“Jungkook-ah, how’s Taehyung condition?” asked Jin who suddenly appeared behind the main door, followed by Namjoon.

“I already cooked porridge for him and gave him the medicine. But I think I should give him cold compress to decrease his fever,” explained Jungkook.

“Ok, because you’re his roommate, please take care of him,” Jin patted Jungkook’s shoulder and left to his room.

“I entrust V  to you,” added Namjoon before followed Jin to his room. As they leave, Jungkook sighed. He knew that the other Hyungs left Taehyung to him because he’s the closest one to him based on age. But now, Jungkook felt a little burdened He knocked the door, tried to take a peek to inside, and saw Taehyung already sleep. Without making any sounds, Jungkook walked closer and put his palm on Taehyung’s forehead.

_ Oh God, his fever was really high. _

He slowly put the cold compress on Taehyung’s forehead, rearranged his pillow and tucked him in the blanket. It’s not a common sight to see his favorite hyung, the silly hyung who always played with him, sleeping so quietly, sweating all over his body. He stayed for awhile beside Taehyung. When he wanted to leave him, suddenly Taehyung held his wrist tightly.

“No, please, no. Don’t leave me. I don’t wanna be alone!” Taehyung murmured in his sleep as he held Jungkook wrist tightly. Jungkook tried to let go of his hand when suddenly Taehyung trembled in his sleep.

“He must be having a nightmare,” said Jungkook. He decided to stay beside Taehyung a little bit longer. He patted him gently while humming a song that he always listened to when he couldn't sleep and then, without him realizing, he fell asleep beside Taehyung.

____***____

Taehyung still felt the dizziness when he opened his eyes. He didn't know how long he was asleep. The last thing he remembered was Jungkook making him the porridge. Taehyung tried to sit up and move his hand but then he realized there was something holding onto his hand. Taehyung eyes widened when he saw Jungkook holding his hand tightly as he slept with his head leaning on the side of the bed.

_ What happened here? Why was he holding my hand? _

Taehyung stupefied in his place. He wanted to move his hand but he didn't want to wake Jungkook up. Taehyung took a deep breath, hoping his heart won’t burst out because of the nervousness. Secretly, he observed Jungkook, his eyes, nose, and lips. Taehyung subconsciously ran his hand through Jungkook’s hair softly.  He slept soundly. He looked so good when he’s sleeping like this. A smile showed up on Taehyung mouth. He caressed Jungkook’s hair, without making him wake up.

“Hm, hyung, don’t ignokslesjdkuvkcl,” Jungkook murmured something in his sleep. Taehyung chuckled and suddenly stopped when he saw Jungkook lips that moved slowly. His eyes focused on the movement and without permission, his hand reached for Jungkook lips, and when the tip of his finger touched it, he pulled his hand away, shocked by his own actions.

_ Why did you suddenly touch his lips like that? Are you crazy? _

**_But his lips just made me want to touch it, to feel it._ **

_ Stop it! You can’t do that! And why do you want to touch it that bad? _

_**Because I think I love him.** _

Taehyung argued with himself inside. He looked at Jungkook before he finally accepted what the inner side of him said. It’s impossible, but that’s what he felt about this guy. Taehyung took a deep sigh in disbelief.

“What do I do? I think I fell for you, Jungkook-ah,” said Taehyung that had already given up his pride to his inner side. The inner side who was madly in love with this guy from the first time they met.

_ It’s ok, Kim Taehyung. You can hide it. You can. _

____***____

Jungkook can feel a hand running through his hair in his sleep. And he knew that the one who did that was Taehyung. He wanted to open his eyes but he was too comfortable with Taehyung caressing his hair gently like that. Like a lullaby for him.

_ Let’s pretend to sleep for now. _

But he was taken aback after Taehyung touched his lips. But he thought that might have been an accident. His heart beated fast for a while but not too long, and then it calmed down. He started getting sleepy because of Taehyung’s motions on his head. When he was about to fall asleep, he heard Taehyung said something that shocked him.

“What do I do? I think I fell for you, Jungkook-ah,”

That was what he heard. And it shocked him but he couldn’t wake up because he was too afraid of making Taehyung uncomfortable.

_ Was it true? Why did he fall for me? When I’m a guy? _

____***____

It’s already 4AM but Jungkook still didn’t feel sleepy at all. It was already his third run around the Hangang Park. He didn’t know what happened to him but one thing was for sure, Taehyung word still lingered in his mind.

_ "..What do I do? I think I fell for you.." _

Taehyung voice lingered in his mind and it made him unable to focus on anything. It was hard to pretend not knowed anything. But he didn’t want to make Taehyung uncomfortable and avoid him. Because Taehyung had already become one of most important person to him. Jungkook decided to go back to the dorm when suddenly he saw him, standing in the kitchen behind the kitchen counter, making something.

“Ah, where did you go early in the morning, Jungkook-ah?” he asked while he chopped the vegetable clumsily. Jungkook knew he can’t cook, at all. Jungkook walked closer before he answered, “Just took a walk,”. Jungkook quietly snatched the knife from Taehyung hand and chopped the vegetable, but then Taehyung took it back.

“I’ll do it. You must be tired. I just wanted to add some vegetable to my ramyun,” he said. Jungkook took a step back, letting him do his work but suddenly Taehyung grimaced. He had cut himself.

“I said I’ll do it,” Jungkook snatched the knife from Taehyung’s hand and then put it down. He pushed Taehyung aside and then continued to chop the rest. Taehyung took a deep sigh and pouted. He sat on the chair and put his head on the table while tapping his finger on the table impatiently. Jungkook brought the ramyun to Taehyung and then sat in front of him.

“Thank you,” Taehyung said with a big grin on his face. “Ah, why did you walk in the early morning? You can’t sleep?”

_ Yes. And it’s because of you, Hyung. _

“Hm, nothing. I just wanted to go exercise suddenly. Feeling better, Hyung?” Jungkook asked back. Taehyung answered with a nod and then devoured his food tastily. Jungkook giggled when he saw Taehyung messy face.

_ How can a 20 years old be this childish? _

“What are you laughing at?” Taehyung asked, confused with Jungkook who suddenly giggled. Jungkook reached for Taehyung lips and wiped it with his thumb. Taehyung startled and froze in his place with eyes that widened.

_ Badum.  Badum. _

Taehyung felt his heart race, pounding fiercely within his chest. He patted his chest, trying to calm himself.  

“Why do you eat like a child, Hyung,” teased Jungkook in the middle of laughing. Taehyung didn’t respond to Jungkook and was still shock because of what just happened. “Hyung? Are you alright? Why do you pat your heart like that?” he asked in worry.

“I’m fine. I think I’ll sleep now. We still have practice today right?” Taehyung stood up from his place and backed away. He knew that it wouldn’t be good for him if he stayed there any longer.

“But you still haven’t finished your meal?”

“I’m already full. You can eat the rest,” Taehyung patted Jungkook’s shoulder before he walked away from him. Jungkook looked at Taehyung’s back confusedly. Why did he suddenly avoid him? And then he remembered the things that lingered in his head from earlier.

_ Ah, did I do too much? You really stupid, Jeon Jungkook. _

He blamed himself. How could he forget that Taehyung had something for him? Jungkook sighed and cleaned up the dishes before he went back to his room. Meanwhile, Taehyung hid under the blanket, pretending to sleep. He didn't know what he would do if he met Jungkook right now.

“Hyung? Are you asleep already?” Jungkook asked as he sat on the side of the bed. Taehyung closed his eyes tightly, afraid that Jungkook will open the blanket.

“Hyung, please don’t get sick. I can’t see you if you’re sad. Because from the start, your smile and your silly acts changed and encouraged me. You know that I like you the most, and I’m so thankful to you. Thankyou, V Hyung,” he blurted out. Taehyung froze in his place, not knowing how to react to that. Jungkook got up and went to his bed at the upper bunk. Taehyung held his breath in shock.

_ Does he like me? Like…- ah, impossible. _

Taehyung shook his head to get rid of all his abrupt thoughts.

_ I can’t be like this. I shouldn’t let Jungkook know about this. Get a grip of yourself, Kim Taehyung. _

____***____

_ A few weeks later… _

“Jungkook-ah, what are you doing?” Taehyung asked from behind while his hand ruffled the back of Jungkook’s head. He’s been doing that lately. Strangely, it doesn’t make Jungkook uncomfortable at all, on the contrary, he loves that. He loved it when Taehyung touched the back of his head. Love? No, not that kind of love. At least that what he’s thought.

“Playing games, Hyung. Wanna join?” Jungkook asked without turning his head around.

“Ya, your hyung is talking to you and you’re won’t turn around? You rude kid,” Taehyung jokingly scolded Jungkook while his hand headlocked Jungkook, making Jungkook groan and hit his hand.

“Hyung! I’m playing right now. Stop it,” he complained as he grabbed Taehyung hands so it couldn’t move anywhere. Jungkook clicked the pause button on his game console and then turned around. “What do you want?” he asked in frustration. Taehyung answered it with a giggle before he ruffled Jungkook’s hair once again.

“Let’s go buy something. I’m hungry and there’s nothing in the kitchen,” Taehyung dragged Jungkook away, not caring about Jungkook who was already whining because his game had been disturbed. He backed away, trying to avoid Taehyung’s hand.

“Hyung, I don’t wanna go,” he rejected but then Taehyung put his hand around Jungkook’s neck and dragged him out from the room. Jungkook gave up. He knew this hyung wouldn't let him go and honestly he couldn’t reject Taehyung’s request. They went to the nearest minimart and ate there.

“Jungkook-ah,” he called. Jungkook turned his face and a finger poked his left cheek. Taehyung giggled as he poked Jungkook’s cheek and played with it.

_Was he really a 20 years old guy?_ Jungkook always doubted Taehyung’s age honestly. Because he always acted childish and always joked around. Well, that’s what made Jungkook fall for him. Because he always joked around and made Jungkook laugh. It’s like, whenever he was with Taehyung, he’ll always be happy.

“Stop it, Hyung,” Jungkook tried to stop him but it didn’t work. He was still playing, his finger on Jungkook’s cheek, even though they already walked back to the dorm. Annoyed, Jungkook grabbed both of Taehyung’s hand, held it in front while he put his hand around Taehyung from the back.

Taehyung eyes were wide open as Jungkook held both his hands and hugged him from behind. He knew that Jungkook just wanted to make his hands stay still, but his mind was already going somewhere. His heart pounded fiercely and spontaneously he gulped down.

_ Oh, God. It’s too close. _

Taehyung walked awkwardly because of it. He didn't know what he to do. Honestly, he had a hard time, a really hard time, holding himself back from the guy behind him. Taehyung tried to make his mind go somewhere else, so it would think of anything else but this situation. But suddenly, a voice called him.

“Taehyung-ah,” someone called Taehyung from behind. Both – Taehyung and Jungkook – turned around. Namjoon and Seokjin ran towards Taehyung and Jungkook.

“Why did you hug in public? Are you dating?” Namjoon asked abruptly. Jungkook coughed and denied it before he put away his hands and acted like nothing happened. But it was different for Taehyung. His face was frozen with eyes that blinked rapidly, nervous. Jungkook ran ahead Taehyung with Namjoon. Taehyung still stood frozen in his place, with red cheeks and a heart that thumped so hard.

“Do you like Jungkook that much?” Seokjin whispered in his ear. Tae spontaneously answered, “Yeah. Eh?” Taehyung immediately covered his own mouth with his hands, shocked at his own words. Seokjin laughed out loud, satisfied with Taehyung’s answer. Taehyung was too innocent to trick.

“Jin Hyung, it’s not what you think,” Taehyung denied his own words and tried to make Seokjin believe him. Seokjin ruffled Taehyung’s hair while laughing

“I know. You’re too obvious, Tae,” he said.

_ Am I? _

“You’re always clinging onto him, laughing happily and looking at him with that lovely gaze of yours,” Seokjin explained.

_ Am I that obvious? But I already tried to hide it. _

“But I think Jungkook didn’t dislike that,” he added.

“What do you mean, Hyung?” Taehyung asked. He didn’t understand what Seokjin meant. Why Jin Hyung said Jungkook didn’t dislike that?

“Let’s recall what you already did to him. You always ruffle his hair, play with his ear, caress his nape, cling onto his back or his hand, sleep on his shoulder so many times. And did he ever reject you?” Seokjin asked. Taehyung shook his head. “He never rejected you, but he always hates it when others do that to him,” Seokjin continued.

“Ah, hyung. Stop it. It’s just because I’m the closest one to him,” Taehyung refuted Seokjin words.

“Let’s see what happens if I do this to you,” Seokjin kicked Taehyung’s leg causing Taehyung to fall down on the ground. “Taehyung-ah! Are you ok?” Seokjin shouted in a worried tone on purpose.

_ Shit, he’s did this on purpose. _

Without realizing, Jungkook already ran towards him and kneeled down before him with a worried face.

“Hyung, are you alright?” Jungkook asked.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I just tripped on something,” Taehyung stood up but then he stumbled and fell.

_ Damn, why does this always happen to me? _

Taehyung glared at Seokjin who’s tried to hold in his laughter behind Jungkook. Namjoon joined him and smirked, feeling satisfied. They got me, said Taehyung to himself. Jungkook touched Taehyung’s ankle and pressed it slowly.

“Ergh,”

“It sprained, Hyung. You can’t walk like this,” he said. He then turned around with his back facing Taehyung then he tapped his back and said, “Hop on, Hyung,”

“But..”

“Aish, you’re really stubborn,” he pulled Taehyung hands and put it around his neck before he stood up and piggybacked Taehyung. With no choice, Taehyung leaned on Jungkook’s back and then whispered, “Sorry…”

“Really, you always makes me worry, Hyung,” he replied.

“Sorry, Jungkook-ah,”

“It’s ok. As long as you’re ok and not hurt,”

“Thank you, Jungkook-ah,”

____***____

Seokjin and Namjoon sat with Taehyung between them and had big grins on their faces. Taehyung sat awkwardly between them because he knew what that grin meant. Jungkook just went out to buy medicine for Taehyung’s ankle.

“So?” asked Namjoon.

“What, Hyung?” Taehyung pretended to not understand what they meant.

“So? You believe what I’m saying, right?” said Seokjin.

“I think you have a chance, V,” Namjoon added.

“But will he like me back? I mean we’re both guys, Hyung,” Taehyung doubted what Namjoon and Seokjin said.

“We’re both guys too, Tae. And see? We’re in a relationship without any problems,” replied Seokjin while he moved to sit beside Namjoon. Taehyung forgot that they both were already in a relationship even before they moved to this dorm.

“Love can’t choose, V. And I think you definitely have a chance with Jungkook. Because he adores you so much and he likes you the most,” reasoned Namjoon.

“Then, what should I do?” Taehyung asked, confused.

“Do what you usually do. He’ll open up to you someday. You can –,”

Jungkook who suddenly appeared behind the main door cut off Namjoon’s sentence. “Be careful next time. Ok? Jungkook-ah, nurse this child,” Namjoon awkwardly changed the subject before he walked away with Seokjin and created a lovey-dovey scene. Taehyung smiled at them, he adored them so much.

“Jungkook-ah, don’t they suit each other?” Taehyung asked out of the blue.

“Who? Rapmon Hyung and Jin Hyung?” Jungkook asked back. Taehyung replied with a nod. “Yes, they do. But sometimes it’s too much to see them do lovey dovey scenes like that,” Jungkook said.

“You don’t find it weird? But usually, people will say that they are disgusted because they are both guys,” Taehyung blurted out the question that shouldn’t be spoken out.

“Nope, it’s not strange at all. As long as they love each other, why not?” he replied lightly. Taehyung suddenly chuckled when he heard his dongsaeng’s answer. “Why did you laugh?”

“You’re still too young to talk like that!” mocked Taehyung before Jungkook hit his leg. “Aw!” Taehyung shouted in pain but then they both laughed out loud together. Taehyung smiled in relief and screamed inside.

_ Yes, Kim Taehyung. You still have a chance! _

____***____


	3. THREE

 

_ niga naegeseo meoreojilttae jjeum geuttae eonjenga _

_ amado byeori bitnago jom seulpeugo geuraetji _

_ I Can`t Breathe No More With You _

_ nan sarang haenneunde _

_ Faith…geureon geon hanttaeji _

_ We Were In Love _

_ We Were In Love… _

 

A deep voice filled the practice room, singing along with the song. There was only 1 month left before their debut date and the anxiety inside Taehyung increased every day. Honestly, he’s not that confident with his own voice. His voice was too deep and different from the others. So here he is, practicing all day long, even though the others already finished and went home, he still practiced alone.

_ ‘Knock knock’ _

Taehyung lowered the volume before he turned around to see who was behind the door. A familiar face appeared behind the glass door, a guy with a grin. A grin that can always make Taehyung grin back. Taehyung opened the door and he – the guy behind the door – rushed in. Because as he remembered, this guy already went back to the dorm with the others. Taehyung grabbed his phone that connected to the speaker, trying to change the song, when suddenly Jungkook came from behind.

“Ya, why are you here?” Taehyung asked.

“Hm hm, I didn’t go home. I want to practice too,” he answered. “What song were you practicing,, Hyung?” He leaned forward and put his chin on Tae’s shoulder, meanwhile, his hand grabbed Taehyung’s hand and brought it closer to him. Taehyung knew he just wanted to see the song on his phone but he was too close and he could feel Jungkook’s breath on his neck.

“Let’s practice together, Hyung,” he said. Taehyung answered with a nod then he started to sing the song he sang before. Soon, the practice room was filled with his deep and beautiful voice.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung and then closed his eyes. His ears have been blessed by Taehyung’s voice. Strangely, his lips formed a smile as he stared at Taehyung’s serious face. His eyes were still fixed on him when suddenly Taehyung ruffled his hair and said, “Your turn,”. But he shook his head and let Taehyung continue.

“Wae? You said you want to practice?”asked Taehyung and the one being asked only answer with a grin. Taehyung continued singing the song alone. Jungkook still had his eyes fixed on Taehyung, observing his favouritest hyung.

V hyung was really handsome, he praised the guy in front of him. Well, who wouldn’t say that Taehyung was handsome? He had beautiful eyes, smile, lips, nose and fair skin. He was too perfect and that was why Jungkook admired his looks – no, not only his looks but his personality too. And his deep-husky voice that can make everyone fall for him, it is even possible for a guy to fall for him.

Wait, what do you mean a guy, Jeon Jungkook? He asked himself. You didn't-

“Jungkook-ah! Why are you looking at me like that?” Taehyung snapped his finger in front of Jungkook’s face, bringing him back from the daydream. “Ah, because you’re really handsome, Hyung!” his answer made Taehyung’s ears redden. Taehyung always turns red whenever he was embarrassed, shy, or angry. And to be honest, for his age, that made him look so cute.

_ Did i just call V hyung cute? Oh God, _

"Jungkook-ah?" Taehyung called him once again. “Ah, nae, hyung?"

"You daydream too much, Kook-ah," he giggled and ruffled the back of Jungkook's head that already became Jungkook's most favorite spot. It always calmed him down whenever this hyung touched his nape or hair.

"Hmm, but, Hyung, why are you practicing this hard?”

“Because my voice is still lacking” he answered without confidence. 

“What do you mean lacking? You’re good, Hyung! Really! Have confidence in your voice, Hyung,” Jungkook grabbed Taehyung shoulders, patted it gently and gave him a big smile to encourage his hyung. Taehyung replied his smile and pulled him into a hug all of a sudden. Jungkook was startled but he didn’t reject Taehyung’s hug.

“Thank you, Jungkook-ah. Really, thank you for saying that,” Taehyung said with a gentle voice while his hand caressed Jungkook’s hair. But then, he realized something and pushed Jungkook away. “Ah, sorry, I don’t mean to suddenly hug you,” he apologized.

_ Why did you do that, Kim Taehyung! You moron! _

Taehyung busied himself with his phone, avoiding the maknae’s eyes. He’s already done. The thought of being rejected and the awkwardness between him and Jungkook lingered in his head. Jungkook realized the change in Taehyung’s expression. He then quickly grasped Taehyung’s hand, cupped it with both his hands and stared straight into the elder one’s eyes.

“Hyung, you have to be confident with yourself. You are always the best hyung for me,” he sincerely encouraged the elder one, making sure he will always have his back. The corner of Jungkook’s mouth slid upwards when he saw his hyung smile. Taehyung’s smile already meant a lot for Jungkook. Suddenly, Taehyung’s phone rang and Jungkook can see the name that appeared on the screen. Minho. That was what’s written on the screen.

“You got a call, Hyung,” said Jungkook. Taehyung stayed in his stance and didn’t answer the phone until the call ended. “Why didn’t you answer the call?” asked Jungkook while he handed over the phone back to its owner.

“I can call him back later,” he said plainly but the caller called him again. Taehyung hesitated, whether he should answer it or not. Until the fourth time, he still didn’t answer the call.

“Answer him, Hyung. Maybe he has something important to talk?” advised Jungkook. He didn't know why Taehyung refused to answer the call. But it was annoying to see him hesitating like that. In the end, Taehyung answered the call and walked away from Jungkook. The only thing he could hear now is the deep sighs and a weak voice from Taehyung.

_ Who is it? Why did V Hyung react like that? _

He could see the difference from before and after Taehyung answered the call. He walked towards Jungkook with hunched shoulder and his trademark fake smile. You know, when Taehyung tried to hide something with his rectangular smile. Honestly, he really wanted to ask what happened and what was the call about. But seeing his hyung right now, he didn’t want to make him feel worse.

“Hyung, wanna grab something?” Jungkook initiated. One of the things that always made this hyung happy was food. But, this time Taehyung didn’t respond like usual, he only gave a nod. It made Jungkook curious about the caller. Because the change was really too obvious.

_ Let’s ask him later. But not now. _

In the meantime, they went to a nearby fast food restaurant, seated at the table with 2 sets of hamburger. They ate in silence. No words came out from the both of them.

“Hm, hyung,” said Jungkook. Taehyung looked up and stared straight at Jungkook, but didn’t say a word.

_ What the hell happened to you, Hyung? _

Jungkook really wanted to ask him like that, but he nullified his question. “Hm, nothing,”

“Wae?” he asked.

“Hm, can I ask something?” Jungkook said it carefully. He didn’t want to make Taehyung feel worse. Taehyung responded with a nod, again. “Why did you suddenly-,” Jungkook couldn’t finish his sentence because suddenly a guy came and hug Taehyung from behind.

“Taetae-ya, I missed you,” that guy said while tightening his hug. Taehyung – without turning to the guy behind him -  tried to removed the hand that hugged him. It showed on his face, that he was uncomfortable with this guy. But that guy still clung onto Taehyung. Jungkook – who was already fed up with this guy who made Taehyung uncomfortable – stood up from his seat and grabbed the hand that was still around Taehyung.

“Don’t you see he’s uncomfortable right now? Stop doing that,” Jungkook warned that guy. It was really annoying him to see another guy hugging Taehyung like that when Taehyung definitely didn’t like it. That guy smirked and then said, “Who are you? You don’t know anything about me and Taehyung. We-,”

“HYUNG! STOP IT!” Taehyung shouted angrily, interrupted that guy with his hand covering that guy’s mouth. “Jungkook-ah, can you go home first? I have something to talk about with him,” requested Taehyung after that.

“But, Hyung..”

“Jungkook-ah, please?” he asked once again. Jungkook let out a long sigh and then nodded. With heavy steps, he left Taehyung alone with that guy. But he didn’t really leave, he’s waited for them and kept watching them from afar.

_ Who was that guy? _

That was the biggest question that lingered around Jungkook right now. He definitely looked close to Taehyung but at the same time, he made Taehyung uncomfortable, even with only his call. There must be something that happened between them. They left the street food cart and went to a deserted alley that was not too far from there. Jungkook, who followed them, tried to overhear their conversation.

“Why did you come here, Hyung? I already said I don’t want to see you ever again,” Taehyung said.

“But I never agreed. That was only your one-sided decision,” that guy replied before continuing, “I still love you, Tae. Can’t we go back to how we were before?”. Jungkook froze in his place, still not believing the words he just heard.

_ Is that his ex? Oh God. _

“No, we can’t. I don’t have any feelings for you now! And I don’t want to see you! I hate you!” Taehyung shouted in anger. “So, please, leave me alone, Hyung! Stop interfering with my life! Leav-,” the words from Taehyung suddenly disappeared, replaced by silence. In worry, Jungkook took a peek to the alley and when he saw that guy forcibly hugged his hyung, he ran towards them, hitting that guy on his face in anger.

“J-jungkook-ah,” he can hear Taehyung trembling as he called his name. He grabbed Taehyung’s wrist and pulled him closer and hid him behind his back.

“You don’t understand human language, hah? He already said he doesn’t want to see you and told you to go away. Why are you still here?” snapped Jungkook. He couldn’t hold in his anger any longer. The guy in front of him stood up and gave him the most annoyed smirk. Just when Jungkook wanted to fly a fist to his face, Taehyung grasped his hand.

“D-don’t. I-I’m fine, Kook-ah,” he stuttered. Its obvious that he was still in fear. “But-,” Jungkook really wanted to punch that guy but Taehyung suddenly hugged him from the back.

“Please, let’s just leave,” he said with a calmer tone. Taehyung dragged Jungkook and left the alley. Jungkook looked at the back view of his beloved hyung. He still trembled and walked with his head down, without saying anything.

“Hyung,” Taehyung stopped and then turned to Jungkook. His eyes avoided Jungkook’s eyes. “Are you really ok?” asked Jungkook.

“Jungkook-ah, I think I’ll stop by somewhere. You can go home, I can go on my own. Can you leave me alone for now, please?” he begged. At first, Jungkook didn’t want to leave him alone. Look at him. He’s too fragile right now. It’s like he could be broken anytime and that made Jungkook want to protect him. But then he saw Taehyung’s pleading eyes that always became his weakness from the start.

“Fine, I’ll go home and leave you alone, Hyung. But, don’t go home too late,” Jungkook at the end gave in and with a heavy heart, he left Taehyung alone and decided to wait for him at home. 

_ Will he be okay?  _

____***____

“Ahjumma, one soju please,” said Taehyung as soon as he arrived at one of the street snack kiosk. He needed something to make him forget about today. He didn’t want to remember anything from today. He didn’t want to remember the guy from his past or Jungkook who overheard their conversation.

It means he knows that I’m a gay, Taehyung ruffled his hair in frustration. Even if Jungkook said he didn’t care about the gay relationship, but if he knew that he’s the one Taehyung is in love with right now, it certainly will ruin their relationship. And on top of that, Jungkook met his ex. Speaking of the guy from Taehyung’s past, let’s have a flashback about him.

____***____

It was the first day for Taehyung in middle school. Even though he was not the shy type of person, he was still a little bit nervous inside. Because he was not like the average students, he was 2 years younger than the others. Because he skipped class 2 times. And he’s alone now since his best friend, Jimin, just moved out to Busan and attended middle school there. His phone vibrated, he got a message. From Jimin.

> **Jiminie^^**
> 
> Taetae-ya, don’t make a fuss in ur new school. Make new friends there. Fighting!^^

Taehyung closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to clear his mind and dispel his nervousness. Meditated. But honestly, he still felt nervous and now, his hand trembled and was sweaty. He tilted his head up, looking straight to the front. He clenched his fists to stop them from trembling.

_You can do it, Kim Taehyung._ Jimin _said you can do it,_ he said to himself. He walked past the basketball field when suddenly everyone around him shouted. Taehyung turned his head to the right and saw the basketball flew towards him. He spontaneously closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, preparing himself to get hit by the ball.

But the ball never got to him. He opened his eyes and saw a guy jumping in front of him. He jumped very high – no, he flew, beautifully. That’s when Taehyung felt the change of his heartbeat for the first time when that guy approached him with the basketball in his hand and a small smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, are you okay, kiddo?” he asked. Usually, Taehyung hated it when someone called him kiddo. But he didn’t know why he was fine being called a kid by the guy in front of him, even though it was his first time meeting him.

“I’m fine, thankyou, hmm, sunbaenim?” Taehyung replied politely. He knew the guy in front of him must be his senior. You could tell just by looking at how tall he is.

“Ah, you are a first year student?” he asked. Taehyung nodded in a polite way. “I’m Minho. Choi Minho. A final year student. You?” he introduced himself while stretching out his hands. Taehyung reached out his hands and then replied, “I’m Taehyung, Kim Taehyung-imnida,”

“You don’t have to call me sunbae, just call me hyung,” Minho said warmly as he gave the most beautiful smile Taehyung ever seen. That was when it started, how Taehyung always watched Minho silently. From his seat that was close to the window, Taehyung watched him play and run on the field. He was dazzled and whenever Minho jumped, it was like he was flying. And he was kind. He always came to Taehyung’s class and hung out with Taehyung. And because Minho Hyung had so many fangirls, Taehyung was always surrounded by fangirls too. And they even made a ship name for them. _Taeho, Taehyung-Minho._

"Taehyung-ah,” Taehyung turned around and saw Minho standing at his class door, in his field uniform, waving towards him. “Let’s go to the canteen,” he continued. Taehyung’s smile widened and he approached his first guy crush. He knew that it was not normal to have a romantic feeling towards him but he couldn't help it. Minho placed his hands around Taehyung and pulled him closer as they walked through the school corridor.

Time flew as Minho and Taehyung got closer and closer. When suddenly something happened.

“Tae, I think I have a feeling that is more than a hyung towards his dongsaeng,” he said out of the blue, succeeding in making Taehyung get caught off guard.  He was too shocked to reply Minho. “I think I like you, Taehyung-ah. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he continued. Taehyung still stood frozen to his spot.

“But, Hyung, we both-,”

“Are guys? I know. I’m fine with that,”

“I don’t know, I-,”

“Do you not like me, Tae?” he interrupted Taehyung again. Taehyung spontaneously shook his head. “So? What is making you reconsider my confession?”

“I like you, Hyung. A lot. But Jimin said-,”

“Jimin again. I don’t know how many times you brought his name into our conversation,” Minho looked annoyed. But he’s right. Jimin said to Taehyung before to be careful around Minho. Because after all, he had known and was close with Minho for 3 months. Jimin said Taehyung was too innocent so people always played with his feelings. Well, he’s right.

_ But you like him, don’t you, Kim Taehyung? But Jiminie said… _

“Tae? So? Your answer?” Minho grabbed Taehyung’s shoulders. His brown eyes stared into Taehyung’s, deep enough to make him drown in his eyes. At the end, Taehyung nodded, agreed on the offer to date Minho hyung. Minho pulled him closer and landed a kiss on Taehyung’s lips, making his eyes widen in shock.

_It’s my first kiss. With Minho Hyung,_ Taehyung repeated his words in his mind. His cheeks blushed as Minho landed another kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you, Taehyung-ah,” he whispered with a gentle voice, bringing Taehyung to his peak of happiness. It took no time for the news about MinTae couple to spread quickly. At first, some people judged them and still looked at them with a disgusted look. But Minho was always there for Taehyung, protected him and made sure no one messed with him.

Until that incident happened. On their 100th day anniversary, when Taehyung came to Minho’s class after school to give him his 100th day gift, he saw something he shouldn’t see. Minho, with his back facing Taehyung, kissed a girl – a beautiful girl – passionately. His hand raked the girl’s hair and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. And then Taehyung heard something that broke his heart and his first love into pieces.

“I’m sorry I on purposely made you jealous with dating Taehyung. I just don’t like it when you’re getting close with another guys like Junsu,” Minho said.

“But, you dated Taehyung, Minho,” the girl replied.

“I’m not serious with him. Not at all. I only love you, Sooyoung-ah,” denied him before once again landing another kiss on her lips, deeper than the one before. Taehyung stayed still at his spot, with teary eyes, looking at the pair. He only felt numbness. And then anger and sadness surged through him with so much power, he knew not what to do. His mind went black, as did his heart. Taehyung backed away when suddenly he bumped into the door and made the two turn to him.

“Taehyung? W-why are you-,” said Minho haltingly. His first tears broke free as he turned around and ran away from Minho’s class. He didn’t want to stay there any longer. He wanted to hide from everyone right now. Taehyung ran back to his class that was already empty. He bent forward and sat on the floor, hugging his knees, and he began to cry his heart out. That was the end of Taehyung’s first love that left a scar – a big scar on Taehyung’s heart. A scar that made Taehyung hard to believe and love someone.

____***____

Taehyung stared at his empty glass and laughed weirdly. He already drank a bottle of Soju but he still hasn’t forgotten the things that happened today. His heart felt the pain he felt 7 years ago. The memories he didn’t want to remember the most, came back and stirred up his feelings inside, reopening up the scar that he thought was already gone.

“Ahjum-ma, one..hic..bottle mo-more, please,” he ordered while hiccupping. He ws already drunk, but he couldn’t stop now.  His head was still in a mess. He drank another bottle of soju, hoping it will make him forget all the things he wanted to forget. All of sudden, his phone rang. Jungkook. He ignored the call and tried to stand up from his seat to order another bottle when suddenly he fell to the ground and then all turned black.

____***____

“The number you are called cannot be reached, please try again later..”

Jungkook stomped his feet worriedly. Taehyung ignored his call. Again. It was already past midnight and he still hasn’t came back. All negative thoughts ran around in Jungkook’s head. After all of the things that happened today, it was impossible for him to not worry.

_ Where is this hyung? _

Jungkook bit his nail while he walked back and forth in worry. He jumped when his phone suddenly rang and Taehyung name appeared.

“Hyung! Eodiya?” he asked him as soon as he picks up the call. But he didn’t hear Taehyung’s voice there, instead, he heard an ahjumma voice.

“Your friend here is really drunk and he fell asleep. Can you come pick him up?” the ahjumma said. Jungkook quickly grabbed his jacket and ran to the place that the ahjumma told him about. When he arrived, he saw Taehyung already sleeping with his head on the table and his hand still holding the glass.

“Hyung, let’s go home,” whispered Jungkook gently in Taehyung’s ear. Taehyung mumbled as Jungkook got him on his back. Well, it was not hard for him to piggyback the elder because he was already getting used to it and Taehyung was light, too light for a grown up guy.

“Aaaah, Kookie namsae-da,” he mumbled in his sleep and smiled, making Jungkook smile too. It hurt to see his favorite hyung sad and down like this. Jungkook and Taehyung, they were close enough to feel each other’s pain. In the meantime, they arrived at the dorm. Jungkook put Taehyung on his bed slowly, without waking him and the others. He tucked him in, beneath the blanket when suddenly Taehyung’s grabbed his hand as he opened his eyes.

“Kookie-da, hic,”

“Hm, hyung, it’s me. Now, you should sleep. You’re drunk,” Jungkook let go of Taehyung’s hand and covered him with the blanket. But then suddenly Taehyung put his hand around Jungkook’s neck and pulled him closer until his lips touched Jungkook’s.

_ Badum. _

Jungkook froze at his spot with his lips still against Taehyung’s. He was too shock to make a move. His eyes blinked rapidly, startled at what just happened. Then he pulled away from Taehyung that already went back to sleep.

_V_ hyung _, kissed me?_ He said in disbelief. His heart paced faster as his cheeks reddened.

_He was too drunk. He didn’t mean to kiss me. He_ wouln't _do that,_ he said to himself, calming his heartbeat.

“Let’s just sleep. You won't remember when you wake up Jungkook-ah,” he told himself as he climbed up to his bed and tried to sleep, hoping tomorrow he wouldn’t remember anything.

____***____

Taehyung felt the dizziness in his head when he woke up. He was drunk. Too drunk. The last thing he remembered was the sudden blackout when he was still drinking in street cart.

_Why am I at the dorm?_ He asked himself, not remembering anything at all. He got up from his bed and grabbed the desk nearby for support. Slowly, he walked out to the dining room that was already empty. Only Jungkook and Seokjin were left.

“Good morning,” Taehyung greeted them with his hoarse voice. He really should avoid drinking for now. Because every time he went to drink, he’ll be in a mess the next morning.

“Morning, Tae. Here, eat your hangover soup,” said Seokjin as he gave a bowl of hangover soup to Taehyung. Taehyung pulled the chair across Jungkook and sat there.

“Morning, Kook-ah,” he greeted Jungkook warmly. But the response disappointed him. Jungkook only replied with a smile and then he was back to focusing on his meal.

“Why did you drink so much yesterday, Tae? You know that you can’t drink much,” Seokjin scolded Taehyung. He always did that. He’s like a mother for all of us. “You, really… Jungkook had to piggyback you because you completely fainted and drunk,” he added. Taehyung put down his spoon and grabbed Jungkook hands, staring at the younger one earnestly.

“Really? Thank you, Jungkook-ah. I’m sorry for troubling you. I’ll buy you something delicious today. Ok?” promised Taehyung. Jungkook, not like his usual self, looked nervous and pulled his hand quickly from Taehyung’s.

“I-it’s ok, Hyung. It’s didn’t trouble me at all,” he lied, when in fact, his heart  was beating rapidly when he saw Taehyung across him. His eyes couldn’t avoid focusing on Taehyung’s lips. He still couldn’t forget what happened last night. He still remembered it clearly, far too clearly. He still remembered how those lips touched his, tenderly. He still remembered the smell of Soju when their lips touched. Honestly, there was something inside him that made him want to feel those lips, once again.

“Jungkook-ah?” Taehyung waved his hands, trying to get the attention of Jungkook who spaced out.

“Hmm? Ah, sorry, what did you say, Hyung?”

“You daydreamed. It’s still morning, Jungkook-ah. Did something happen?” he asked. “I didn’t do anything embarrassing last night, right?”

“No, no. Except I have to piggyback you and you keep saying that I smell nice,” he replied along with a laugh, a  fake laugh.

“Really? I must be crazy,” he chuckled and laughed out loud. Again, Jungkook’s eyes focused on the lips across him.

_ Stop it, Jeon Jungkook. Stop imagined things. _

But his mind wouldn’t cooperate at all. The kiss scene last night still repeated in his mind.

_ Really, you’re in trouble, Jeon Jungkook. _

____***____

  
  



	4. FOUR

_ A week later… _

“Jungkook-ah,” a deep familiar voice called his name nth times. The owner of the voice kept staring at another guy across him. He propped his chin on his hands, took a sip from his straw before he started to ask again, “What happened? You keep spacing out these days,”

Jungkook shook his head, “Nothing, I just don’t feel well these days,” he lied.

_ Yes, you're not feeling well Jeon Jungkook. Why the hell do you keep staring at his lips all the time? _

“Are you sure?” Taehyung asked once again. Jungkook answer with a robotic up and down nod. Suddenly, Taehyung stood up, put his hands on the back of Jungkook’s neck and placed his forehead against Jungkook’s.

_ Badum. _

Jungkook sat up awkwardly, completely standing still. He could feel his cheeks getting warm and he was pretty sure his ear already reddened. Their face was close enough for him to lean in and kiss Taehyung. But they were in public now, in a well-known coffee shop that was very crowded now.

_ Wait, what? You’re crazy, Jeon. _

“Hyung!” Jungkook pulled back abruptly, flustered with Taehyung’s sudden action. Even though the older one always been touchy with him (not only him, with others too honestly) and always did skinship like it was nothing, Jungkook can’t help but be flustered with his sudden move. Well, he won’t be that flustered if he’s wasn’t thinking about Taehyung’s lips all the time since their first kiss.

“Why? I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Kookie-ya,” he said lightly, like nothing. Taehyung was not afraid to make contact with Jungkook anymore. He still believed that Jungkook will accept him if he kept on being touchy like this. Because he knows, Jungkook liked it.

_It’s okay, Taehyung-ah. You did a good job,_ he praised himself. It was really hard honestly. His heart always thumped really hard whenever he’s was touchy with the younger. But he still could cover it up. Taehyung stared at the younger one in front of him, then gave him a smile before he took another sip from his straw. Taehyung really liked to stare into Jungkook’s eyes. His roundish almond eyes, his slender nose, and his luscious looked lips. Taehyung loved all the things on Jungkook. Well, mostly because he was already madly in love with him. But suddenly Taehyung remember his talk with Seokjin this morning.

____***____

“Taehyung-ah, C’mere,” Seokjin called out his name while his hands made a sign for him to get closer. Taehyung approached Seokjin, “Wae, Hyung?”.

“Tae, did something happened between you and Jungkookie?” Seokjin asked.

“Something? I have a crush on him, Hyung. Remember?” Taehyung answered naively.

“No, not that. Other than that. Did something happen?” Seokjin asked again. Taehyung tried to recollect his memories, to remember what happened with him and Jungkook before. But nothing came out. The only thing he remembered was the day he was drunk. And…he couldn’t remember anything that day. Ah…

“Hyung, did I do something when I drunk before?” Taehyung asked carefully. Seokjin’s eyes widened as he says, “You don’t think-?”

“I don’t know,” Taehyung sighed. “I don’t remember anything, Hyung. I don’t even know how I got home,” he continued. He didn’t remember anything that happened after he’s blacked out from drinking too much.

“Something must have happened then,” Seokjin sighed as he walked away back to his room. Taehyung followed him. “Why did you ask me that, Hyung?” he asked.

“Well, these days, Jungkook seems to avoid you,” he answered. _Yes, he was._ Taehyung knew that. But he thought it was because he met Minho Hyung. “And he avoids your eyes. But he keeps stealing glances at you when you aren't looking at him,” Seokjin added.

_ Really? _

“Do you really not remember anything?” once again, Seokjin questioned Taehyung. Taehyung shook his head once again as a reply. “Let’s just hope nothing happened,” said Seokjin before he left Taehyung alone.

____***____

“Hyung, V Hyung,” Jungkook’s voice brought Taehyung back. “Suga Hyung just called me and said we should go back to the practice room,” he said. Taehyung nodded before he got up from his chair and tripped over another chair. But Jungkook – again – grabbed him.

“Hyung, be careful. Why do you always trip over something?” Jungkook scolded Taehyung while still holding his hand. Taehyung gave him a grin, a rectangular grin, as a response. He realized that Jungkook was still holding his hand. Subtly, he grabbed Jungkook’s hands, entwining them with his.

“Then you can hold my hand, so I won’t fall when I trip over something. Easy, right?” Taehyung didn’t wait for a response from the younger and kept walked with his hand still entwined with Jungkook’s.

_ Badum. Badum. _

Jungkook can hear his heart beating fast as the elder held his hand all the way to the practice room. He didn’t want to push away Taehyung’s hand. Because he liked it. But his heart kept beating faster. They finally arrived at the practice room.

“Did you have a nice date, Kook-ah?” Hoseok teased him while warming up his body with Suga who giggled along with Hoseok. He pulled his hand away from Taehyung’s before responding awkwardly, “Hm? What do you mean, hyung?”

“Yes, we had a reaaaaally nice coffee date, Hyung. You envy us, right?” Taehyung linked his hands with Jungkook’s. Hoseok gave a ‘what’s-that-so-cringe’ look.

“Stop it you two! Just date already,” Seokjin suddenly appeared from behind, holding both Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s head and bumped it.

“Aw! Hyung!” Taehyung shouted in a grimace.

“Hyung, V hyung was only joking. We didn’t go on a coffee date,” Jungkook tried to explain to the other hyungs. But they only gave a nod as a response and an ‘i-know-whatever’ look. “I’m serious, Hyung!”

“Arasseo, Kook-ah. Let’s get started,” Hoseok gave a command to start the practice time. They only had 3 weeks left until their debut. Their debut showcase wouldn’t be held in big venue like the other big companies. Only a small venue in the Gangnam area. Well, they didn’t complain about it as long as they can debut. Because they have already waited so long for their debut (especially namjoon, yoongi and hoseok). The only thing they wanted for now was to debut as a hip-hop boy group.

“Ok, we should take a break now. We can start the practice in an hour,” Hoseok turned off the music while catching his breath. They took a break and lied down, catching their own breath. They already practiced for 3 hours straight. Jungkook lied on his back, followed by Taehyung who suddenly put his hands around Jungkook’s neck and lied beside him, facing the floor, making him feel a little bit flustered. But he didn’t have enough energy to push him away.

“Kook-ah,” the elder whispered.

“Hm?”

“Did something happen when I was drunk?” Taehyung asked, making Jungkook choke. “Ah, something happened,” Taehyung knew something definitely happened that day from the younger’s response.Taehyung got up, sat beside the lying-Jungkook before asking another question, “Will you tell me what happened that day if I asked?”

“But nothing happened, Hyung, really,” he blurted out a lie spontaneously. _Crap._ He knew it was useless to say that. Because it was too obvious for Kim Taehyung. He always knew when Jungkook lied. He knew Jungkook too well. Jungkook could hear the older one chuckle sarcastically. _You’re caught in a lie, Jeon._ Taehyung gave him a smile – a thin smile – and ruffled Jungkook’s hair.

“Ah, you don’t want to tell me what happened,” was what he said.

“Hyung, I-,” an incoming call cut through Jungkook’s sentence. Taehyung looked up at his phone and then smiled. “I got a call, later Jungkook-ah,” he said as he swiped his phone screen and got up from his place. When he was just about to leave, he turned around and said with a cold-tone, “You can’t lie to me, Kook-ah. Never,”

_ Crap. He’s mad. What should I do? _

Jungkook’s cursed himself, regretting his own stupidity. One thing that Taehyung hated the most was being lied to, especially by people whom he loved or was important to him. And now, Jungkook was caught in a lie by him. Jungkook sighed before he finally approached the elder one and patted his shoulder to turn him around.

“..wait a minute, chim,” Taehyung was still on the call with someone while he turned around and faced Jungkook. “Don’t you see I’m on a call, Jeon Jungkook?” he said that before he walked away from Jungkook. Jungkook knew, Taehyung was really mad at him now. Because he called him by his full-name. He always did that when he was mad at him.

_ Maybe I’ll talk to him later. Yes, later. _

____***____

After 6 hours of practice, finally, it ended. Jungkook just got back from the washroom, trying to find his hyung, the hyung whom maybe, he’s in love with. He was still not sure what this feeling was about. But for now, he just wanted to apologize to Taehyung. He didn’t want to be ignored by Taehyung. His eyes trailed every part of the studio, searching for him, but he wasn’t there.

“Suga Hyung, where’s V hyung?” he ended up asking Yoongi who was already lying down on the floor, on Hoseok’s lap. Yoongi stayed still, not answering the younger. He didn't even want to bother to open his eyes. “Hobi hyung?” he turned to Hoseok.

“V? He had to pick up a call again. He said he wanted to meet his friend,” Hoseok answered Jungkook while his hand played with Yoongi’s fluffy hair.

“Friend? Who?”

“Like we know! Ask him yourself, Jeon Jungkook,” Yoongi replied in annoyance. Jungkook walked out the practice room quickly. He reached for his phone in his pocket, and called Taehyung. A long monotone sound kept replaying, but there was still no answer. He tried it once again, but he still heard the same tone. When he just about to end the call, the familiar voice can be heard.

“Hm? Why?” came a cold voice. He only said that.

“Hyung, eodiyeyo?” Jungkook carefully asked.

“At S-Coffee, wae?” Taehyung only gave short replies, again.

“Hm, nothing,” Jungkook didn’t know how to respond to the cold-replies from Taehyung.

“Ah, ok. I’ll end the ca-,”

“AH HYUNG!” Jungkook quickly cut Taehyung’s sentence, preventing him from ending the call. “Can I go there?” he then continued.

“Sure,” Taehyung briefly replies before he really ended the call. Jungkook grabbed his hoodie sweater, put the hoodie cap up, and then walked to the place that Taehyung mentioned before.  It only took him 10 minutes to arrive there. Jungkook pushed the glass door and searched for his V Hyung. His eyes spot two figures sitting across each other, laughing at each other – brightly.

_ Who’s that? He’s not Minho. _

Jungkook thought the friend would be Minho, but it was someone else. A guy with a reddish yet slightly orange hair and fair skin. Jungkook approached them, awkwardly, then called the elder, “Hyung,”

“Ah, Jungkook, you really came,” Taehyung coldly said that without taking a glance at Jungkook. Well, it was normal because he was still mad at him.

“Who?” the reddish haired guy asked.

“One of our member. Jungkook, it’s Jimin, my best friend from Busan. Jimin, it’s Jungkook, maknae in our group,” Taehyung introduced them to each other. The guy – who’s named Jimin – smiled at him and stretched out his hands, waiting for Jungkook’s to shake his hand. But Jungkook ignored it and instead he pulled the chair beside Taehyung and sat there.

“Jeon Jungkook. Don’t do that. He’s older than you. That’s rude,” Taehyung scolded him while he grabbed Jungkook’s hand and forced him to do a handshake with that-Jimin-guy. He didn’t know why he did that. Seeing his V hyung laughing – happily and brightly – with someone other than him, made him feel weird.

_That’s what you call jealousy, Jeon,_ an unknown voice said. Jungkook shook his head, trying to drive out the unknown voice in his head.

“Are you ok?” Taehyung finally asked him something.

“Hm hm, I’m ok,” he paused for a while before he asked the elder, “How long will you be here? It’s almost time for us to start practice again,”

“Ah, right. Chimchim, do you want to wait for me here or-?” he turned to the-Jimin-guy.

“I’m ok with anything. I’ll wait while sightseeing around here. You can call me when you are done, Taetae-ya,” Jimin replied with a smile while ruffling Taehyung’s hair gently. Taehyung gave him the prettiest eye smile Jungkook’s ever seen. It annoyed him.

_ Shit. Why does it annoy me this much. _

_**It’s because you’re jealous, Jeon.** _

_ No, I’m not. Shut up. _

_**Yeah, you are, fools.** _

_ No, I’m not, fuck. _

_**You’re in such denial right now.** _

_ No, I’m not. Fuck off. _

Jungkook sighed in frustration. He needed to get out of there before he showed his annoyance in front of them. “Hyung, I’ll go first,” he said as he got up from his chair all of sudden. But then Taehyung grabbed his wrist, holding him so he would stay there.

“Wait, let me go with you,” he said, following Jungkook, he got up from his chair. “Chim, are you really ok with me leaving you alone?” he asked again one more time.

“For goodness sake, Taetae. I’m fine. Just go already,” Jimin pushed Taehyung back. Taehyung turned around and hugged him tightly before he said goodbye and walked towards Jungkook who looked at them with the most jealousy-filled glare. They walked side by side but there was not a single word that came out from their mouth. They just walked side by side, with the awkwardness between them.

“Hm, hyung,” Jungkook decided to speak up first. But Taehyung didn’t respond to him. “I’m sorry If I made you angry or disappointed. I didn’t mean to lie to you, really. I-,” Jungkook tried to explain everything but then Taehyung interrupted him.

“Then, can you tell me what happened that day?” he asked the same question again.

“H-hyung, I-,” the younger one stuttered in nervousness.

“You can’t? Fine then,” Taehyung replied coldly as he walked past Jungkook, leaving him behind. Jungkook aggressively ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 

_Crap. Cut it out. Make up_ _with him, Jeon._ He ran past Taehyung, grabbing his shoulders so he couldn't go anywhere.

He ran past Taehyung, grabbing his shoulders so he couldn't go anywhere.

“Fine. I’ll tell you, Hyung,” he gave up. “You did something shocking,” he continued.

“What?”

“Ng- it’s something. I can’t tell you more,” Jungkook bit his bottom lip, nervous.

“To whom?” Taehyung stared straight into Jungkook’s eyes as the younger one avoided it. Taehyung leaned his body towards Jungkook, making his distance between him and Jungkook closer. The distance between them was so close, close enough to make Jungkook’s feel Taehyung’s breath. His eyes couldn’t help but stare at the elder’s pink-plump-lips. He felt something. Something ticklish inside his stomach. Like thousands of butterflies. He swallowed his own saliva, holding his breath then took a step back, away from Taehyung.

“Hyung, we’re already late. Let’s go,” Jungkook walked ahead of Taehyung, trying to get away from Taehyung before he asked another question. He could feel his heart thump really hard and fast, in an irregular rhythm. He clenched his fist over his chest, hoping it stop hold his heart from jumping out.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Why can’t I calm down. _

_**Because you wanna kiss him that bad, Jeon.** _

_ No, I’m don’t. Shut the fuck up. _

_**The more you are in denial, the more I’m right, Jeon Jungkook. Just admit it already, you fool.** _

Jungkook shook his head again, trying to drive away the strange voice in his head. He then danced along with the music, following the others, hoping practice would make him forget that strange voice in his head.

____***____

Jungkook walked into his room when his eyes caught a familiar figure there – two familiar figures. They sat side by side, laughing and smiling so bright, then they stopped when they saw Jungkook.

“Ah, you’re home,” Taehyung said.

“What’s he doing here?” Jungkook couldn’t hide his annoyance anymore. Fine, whatever, he’s jealous. He admits that.

“He’ll stay for tonight. He’ll sleep here,” said Taehyung.

“How about me?” Jungkook pouted as he folded his hands on his chest.

“You can sleep on the couch for a night, Jungkook-ah,” the older one responded without taked a single glance at Jungkook.

“I can’t sleep on the couch, Hyung,” he shook his head. But then Taehyung gave him his pleading eyes. “Fine, then,” he replied with a tone that was slightly louder. He turned around and left the two alone. Even when the other hyungs came back home, they didn’t disturb the two at all. As the night got deeper, the two still chatted and laughed, like they wouldn’t get tired of each other. Jungkook – who slept on the couch – couldn’t close his eyes at all. Not because the two voices disturbed him – well, that was right too – but more precisely because he couldn’t help but listen to the other two talk. There was something weird inside him. His annoyance, his jealousy or whatever it was called, made him stay awake until the two stopped talking and turned off the lights.

_ Are they done talking? Did they sleep already? _

Jungkook waited for a few minutes before slowly taking a peek at his room. The two already fell asleep. Slowly, without making any sounds, he walked towards Taehyung’s bed. He already slept soundly. Taehyung still glowed even in the dark. Beautiful. Jungkook’s eyes then fixed at the empty space beside Taehyung. He didn’t know what happened to his brain, but a second after that, he was already lying beside Taehyung, facing the elder. He put his hands beneath his head, eyes fixed on Taehyung’s face. His hair, his forehead, his eyebrows, his nose, and his lips, all of them were really beautiful. Suddenly, Jungkook leaned towards Taehyung, placed his lips on Taehyung’s, leaving a soft kiss there– without waking him up. Then he smiled before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

____***____

The first thing Taehyung saw when he opened his eyes was Jeon Jungkook, sleeping while facing him, with one of his hands beneath his head and another around him. Taehyung was shocked but he tried not to make any unnecessary movement so the younger wouldn’t wake up because of him. His heart thumped really hard and fast because his nose was only inches away from Jungkook’s. He observed every part of him with a big smile on his face.

_ He has the same nose moles as me. _

Taehyung stroked Jungkook’s hair gently, tracing his forehead up to his nose with the tip of his finger before he leaned in and kissed the younger one. He had always wanted to kiss him. But something felt strange. It was not his first time kissing Jungkook, he had kissed him before. But, when? Taehyung tried to remember when suddenly his memories completely came back. The day he was drunk. Yes. That day was the day he kissed Jeon Jungkook for the first time.

_ Fuck. Fuck. _

_ So that was why Jungkook acted so weird these days. _

He swore at himself knowing he’s a mess right now. He really shouldn’t have drunk any alcohol. It always happened to him whenever he was drunk. There was always some weird or embarrassing event that happened whenever Kim Taehyung was drunk.

_ You fucked up, Kim Taehyung. _

____***____

“I fucked up, Hyung,” Taehyung ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Seokjin pulled the chair across the younger, giving him his hot chocolate. Taehyung took a deep sigh, brought the cup near his nose, smelled the sweet scent of chocolate, then took a sip of it.

“What happened?” Seokjin finally asked.

“I fucked up, Hyung. Remember when you said something definitely happened between me and Jungkookie?” Seokjin hummed in response. “Something happened, Hyung. I remember it now,”

“What’s that?” Seokjin still stayed calm, sipping his coffee.

“I kissed him. I fucking kissed him, Hyung,” Taehyung continued. Seokjin choked on his coffee, spilling some of it in front of him, making Taehyung go ‘eww’ in disgust. “Hyung, gross,”

“You fucking kissed who?” the elder shouted while standing up in his seat, loud enough to make everyone at the cafe stare at them. Taehyung pulled the elder’s hand, forcing him back on his seat.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Taehyung said as low as he can, trying not to let anyone else hear him.

“Are you fucking serious?” Seokjin asked once again in disbelief. Taehyung nodded weakly. He was really in a mess right now. He wanted to run to somewhere and hide, to avoid Jeon Jungkook.

“What should I do, Hyung?” Taehyung put his head on the table, he was too helpless right now. He already started avoiding Jungkook since this morning. He said to him that he walked Jimin home to the train station. Well, he didn’t lie, though, he did walk Jimin but only until the bus stop. And now, here he was, with Seokjin, sitting across each other in a café, talking about what he should do now.

“But, Jungkook didn’t tell you anything right? He didn’t want you to know about it,” said the elder.

“Hm hm, he didn’t tell me when I asked him before,”

“Then, it means, he didn’t dislike it. He’s afraid you’ll avoid him if you knew about it,” Seokjin speculated.

“That’s impossible. How can you speculate it like that, Hyung? He’s normal,” Taehyung denied while shaking his head. It’s impossible.

“Why? How do you know he’s normal? Did you ever ask him?” asked Seokjin. Taehyung shook his head in response. “Did you ever meet his girlfriend or his ex before?” he asked again and Taehyung gave the same response. Yes, he never asked about Jungkook’s sex orientation. But he really couldn’t believe if Jungkook was gay, like him.

“But, hyung-,”

“Wanna make a bet with me?” Seokjin suddenly said. “Bet?”

“You’ll choose, to confess or to avoid. Let’s make a bet on how he’ll respond,” he continued. Taehyung gave a thought for awhile before he agreed to Seokjin’s offer.

“I’ll choose to avoid,” Taehyung decided.

“Are you sure? Can you handle it? Avoiding your own crush,”

“Yes, I’ll be busying myself with Jimin,”

“Then I bet, he’ll come to you desperately in a week or less,” Seokjin said his bet.

“I bet he’ll be fine without me, Hyung. He has new friend now, I forgot his name, I think it’s Yugyeom,”

“Ok, then, we’re settled with our bet. Let’s see. The loser has to be the winner’s slave for a month,” Seokjin said as a final agreement. Taehyung nodded in agreement, and they did a handshake. Seokjin smirked at him, sure of his win.

_ There’s no way he’ll win, said Taehyung, convinced by himself. _

____***____

It was hard for Kim Taehyung to avoid Jeon Jungkook. Really hard. He always made a weird excuse to avoid the younger one. And Jimin was always the one who became the black-sheep for his excuses. Jimin stayed in his relatives house, near their dorm, for 2 weeks. So, they often met and hung out between Taehyung’s break. And slowly, his interaction with Jungkook became less and less every day.

“Taetae, why are you avoiding him when you are tortured because of this?” Jimin suddenly asked his best friend. He knew, Taehyung loved Jungkook, a lot. But his best friend was too stubborn and denied everything. Tortured himself with avoiding Jungkook.

“I can’t chim. How can I talk like nothing happened with him? Every time I see his eyes, his luscious lips, I want to kiss him so badly. Badly enough to make me crazy. I’m afraid I’ll lose my control,” he explained himself.

“Then, why the hell do you choose to avoid him instead of confessing to him? He already knew you were gay right? And you said, he was fine with that,” Jimin still couldn't understand the guy in front of him. Taehyung responded with a deep sigh. He really couldn’t stand the urge to touch and to have skinship with Jeon Jungkook. But he had to hold back those, he couldn’t ruin him.

_ You can do it, Tae. Hold on a little more. _

____***____

He left again. Without saying anything. Jungkook sighed when he found out Taehyung wasn’t there, again. It had been 5 days since Taehyung looked like he was avoiding him. He didn’t know what was wrong. Taehyung always said that he was going to meet up with Jimin and it pissed him off more.

“Jungkook-ah, today we’ll have a little party for Jin’s birthday. Tell Taehyung to not go anywhere. Because we’ll eat out, ok?” Namjoon patted Jungkook shoulder and then left after saying that. Jungkook took out his phone, typed a message to Taehyung.

> **To: V-hyungie^^**
> 
> Hyung, Namjoon hyung said we’ll eat outside tonight to celebrate Jin hyung’s bday.
> 
> **From: V-hyungie^^**
> 
> Ok, got it. Thanks kookie

Jungkook stared at his phone screen then sighed again. Taehyung normally sent texts with love symbol or some emoji at the end of his text. But, it was too plain now. He kept staring at his phone before he typed another text.

> **To: V-hyungie^^**
> 
> Hyung, eodiya? Why do u always disappear?
> 
> **From: V-hyungie^^**
> 
> Meeting Chim rn. I’ll be back in 15 min.
> 
> **To: V-hyungie^^**
> 
> Did I do something wrong? R u mad at me? Why does it feel like u’re avoiding me, hyung?
> 
> **From: V-hyungie^^**
> 
> I’m not. Sorry, kook-ah. :)

Jungkook couldn’t hide his disappointment any longer. He kept staring at his phone screen, still hoping Taehyung would send him another text, but nothing came. It was too obvious. He was avoiding him, he didn’t want to talk with him. _But why?_

____***____

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Taehyung swore at himself. He sat awkwardly, fidgeting in his seat, not daring to look up. Because he was pretty sure, he’d meet Jungkook’s eyes – that already stared at him the whole time – if he lifted his face now.

_ Why is he looking at me like that? Oh God. _

Taehyung kept staring at his empty soju glass. They went to eat outside to celebrate Seokjin birthday, to eat some meat and drink soju (except the guy across him, as the others are already legal to drink alcohol).

“Taehyung-ah, today is my birthday, you know that?” Seokjin approached Taehyung, hugging him from the back tightly, blabbering another word that Taehyung didn’t understand. He was too tired to deal with a drunken-seokjin now. He took Seokjin’s hands off. “Hyung, I’m going to the washroom,” he said as he handed the eldest to Namjoon. Namjoon, who fortunately was still sober enough to hear him, nodded and told him to leave.

Taehyung got up from his chair, and walked towards the washroom. He only drank a little but he already feels a bit drunk now. He washed his face to put his drunkenness away, when suddenly, “Hyung,”

Taehyung looked up and saw Jungkook standing not far from him, staring at him with a look that he didn’t know of its meaning. His eyes looked sad. And disappointed. “Hm?”

“Are you mad at me?” he asked. Taehyung replied with just a nod and a thin smile. “You’re lying,”

“No, I’m not,” replied Taehyung, denied the younger statement.

“Yes, you are. If you weren’t lying to me,” Jungkook approached the elder, grabbing his wrist and turned him to face him. Taehyung spontaneously avoided Jungkook’s eyes, and stared at the white-porcelain floor. “then why do you avoid my eyes? Say it while looking at me, Hyung!” he raised his voice in frustration. Jungkook couldn’t take it anymore. It hurt to see the guy he loved – ok, now he admits he loves him – avoiding and ignoring him.

“I’m not!” Taehyung denied the younger with a louder voice while staring into the younger’s eyes. Taehyung could find a sad, anger, disappointment, and a pain in Jungkook’s eyes. It left a tightness in his chest, and it hurt, so much. They stayed still, not saying anything when suddenly tears slowly fell from Taehyung’s eyes.

_ Shit. _

Taehyung couldn’t help it. He missed him. He missed Jungkook, so much. He couldn’t see Jungkook hurt at all because it hurt him too. Taehyung quickly wiped away his tears but Jungkook already saw that. His eyes softened, his grip slowly loosening, becoming a gentle grab on Taehyung’s wrist.

“I miss you, Hyung,” he blurted out, making another tear trail down Taehyung’s cheek. Taehyung tilted his head down, avoiding Jungkook’s eyes as his tears kept falling down. Jungkook took a deep long sigh and pulled Taehyung closer. “Hyung, please look at me,” he pleaded in the softest voice Taehyung’s ever heard.

Taehyung lifted up his head. “I-I’m sorry K-kook-ah,” said Taehyung before he burst into tears, again. Jungkook cupped the elder’s face, tilted it up, and then he moved his head closer until the distance between their faces were close enough to feel each other breaths.

_Fuckfuckfuck._

Taehyung could feel his last defensive walls slowly crumbling. His desire to touch Jungkook cannot be stopped anymore as the younger moved his lips closer, until it touched Taehyung’s soft-rosy lips, leaving a soft kiss there.

“I love you, Hyung,” he murmured, brushing the words against Taehyung’s lips. Taehyung blinked his eyes rapidly before finally shutting his eyes, feeling Jungkook’s kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” he murmured again and repeated those words as he kissed Taehyung’s cheeks, eyes, forehead, nose and back to his lips. Jungkook wanted to wipe Taehyung’s tears away. It hurt to see Taehyung cry. Jungkook moved his lips away from Taehyung’s only to stare at the elder's teary eyes, then he smiled.

“Why did you cry, hyung?” he giggled.

Taehyung punched Jungkook’s chest lightly. “Because I miss you. Like crazy,”

He missed him. He wanted to touch him, ruffle his hair, put his hands around him, kiss his lips, he wanted him. He needed him. Taehyung stared at the younger who looked at him with the loveliest stare he’s ever had.

“Kook-ah, I lo-,” Jungkook lips swallowed Taehyung’s sentence, as he kissed him deeper than before. He buried his hands in the back of Taehyung’s head, grasping some strands of his hair gently as he pressed his lips against Taehyung’s, tracing the outline with the tip of his tongue, asking for an entrance. Taehyung opened up his lips, letting the younger’s tongue slip in. Their tongue entwined with each other, dancing inside.

Jungkook lifted up Taehyung, sat him up on the countertop without removing his lips from the elder. Taehyung hooked his feet around Jungkook’s waist, pulling him closer. Jungkook moved his lips, trailing the jawline of Kim Taehyung until he reached Taehyung’s neck. He wanted to kiss him badly, marking the elder’s body so no one will steal him. He nibbled Taehyung’s skin, leaving a pretty red mark against his tanned skin, as he heard the elder slip out a moan from his lips. He continued down but Taehyung’s hand stopped him.

“Jungkook, stop,” he said. Jungkook stopped his movements and took off his lips from Taehyung’s neck. “I can’t do this. I’m afraid I’ll do something bad to you,” he continued.

“You can do anything to me, Hyung,” Jungkook replied. Taehyung shook his head strongly.

“I can’t. We can’t do anything more than kissing,” he stated.

“Wh-,”

“We can do everything I want, or you want, until you reach your legal age,” he explained.

“But why?” Jungkook disagreed with Taehyung. He wanted to touch Taehyung. So bad. Taehyung grasped Jungkook’s chin to tilt it up and left a peck on his lips. “I don’t want to hurt you, Kook-ah. You’ll be ready when you reach your legal age. Ok?”

Jungkook took a deep sigh before he nodded. “Ok, I understand,”

Taehyung smiled as he ruffled Jungkook’s hair gently. “Good boy,” he said as he pulled the younger in for another kiss. “I love you, Jeon Jungkook,”

The corner of Jungkook’s lips rose, making a smile between their kiss, he murmured the words. “I love you too, Kim Taehyung,”

____***____  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it'll be the last chapter of this fic. I'll add eplogue next week.  
> I'm sorry if i lacking in grammar and language and writing, i hope you enjoy read this!  
> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> regards, 
> 
> amoramer


	5. EPILOGUE

“Jungkook-ah, come here, let’s eat together,” Namjoon shouted from the dining room. Everyone was already at their seat, with the table full of t food for the maknae’s coming of age day. Jungkook still staried at his phone screen, hoping for a call to come but nothing happened. “Jungkook-ah,” Yoongi popped out behind the door, calling him one more time. Jungkook nodded as he put his phone back in his pocket. He walked towards the dining room as the others sang for him to congratulate him with a cake in Yoongi’s hand. When they finished the song, Jungkook blew out the candles and made a wish with his hands clasped to his chest. He opened his eyes and thanked all his hyungs.

“Waaa, congratulations to our maknae! You’re an adult now!” Hoseok hugged the younger tightly. They all took turns to congratulate him. Jungkook gave his best smile, but again, his eyes were busy staring at the front door, hoping someone would suddenly appear there.

“Taetae will be late today, Kook-ah. His plane got a delay,” Yoongi said as if he knew what the younger was thinking.

“Ah, I see,” Jungkook replied weakly. He couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face. Taehyung wouldn’t be with him on his coming of age day. They’re on a Europe vacation right now, but Taehyung couldn’t go with them because he had to attend an event. He was supposed to depart from Korea tonight but his plane got a delay (as Yoongi said) and Jungkook couldn’t contact him now.

After they finished the birthday dinner, they rested in their own rooms. The hyungs were still tired because of the long flight. But Jungkook couldn’t sleep, at all. He couldn’t stop thinking of Taehyung who was supposed to arrive now. He was worried Taehyung would have a hard time to get to their place.

_ “The number you are calling cannot be reached, please try again later..” _

Jungkook sighed as he tried to reach the elder once again. Still the same. He’s waited, waited and waited until he fell asleep. Then suddenly, his phone rang. He jumped up and quickly answered the call when he saw Taehyung’s name on the screen.

“Hyung!”

“Hmm, Kook-ah. I-,”

“Where are you, Hyung? Why didn't you answer my call? You don’t know how worried I was,” Jungkook blabbered out. Taehyung giggled. “You’re really cute,” he said.

Jungkook wore his coat and shoes, put the scarf around his neck and put two hot packs inside his pocket. “Where are you, Hyung? Did you already arrive?”

“Yap, I’m almost there. Why?” Taehyung asked.

“Wait, don’t go anywhere. I’ll pick you up from the Bus Shelter,” Jungkook said as he ended the call and quickly ran out from their homestay. He was running towards the bus shelter and saw a familiar – very familiar figure – standing with a big carrier on his back, rubbing his hands against each other, warming himself. Jungkook’s smile slowly widened as he approached. “Hyung!” He shouted, making the elder turn. Jungkook jumped into his arms, almost causing Taehyung to fall. Jungkook hugged Taehyung tightly, smelling him. He missed him. Even though it was only 24 hours, he missed him so much.

“Hyung, why were you so hard to reach? Why did you turn off your phone? You don-,” Jungkook’s words disappear as Taehyung landed a kiss on his lips, a long, sweet kiss.

“Happy coming of age day, baby,” he said after he pulled his lips away. They giggled together. Jungkook pulled Taehyung into another hug before they walked back to the homestay.

“How was today?” Taehyung threw himself on the couch after putting down his bag. Jungkook approached him with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, gave it to Taehyung and sat beside him. Taehyung put his head on Jungkook’s shoulder while Jungkook caressed his boyfriend’s hair gently. Silence. They didn’t say anything, only cuddled, feeling each other’s warmth.

“Hyung,” Jungkook spoke up first and Taehyung hummed as response. “Where’s my gift?”

Taehyung sat up, staring at the younger in disbelief. “I gave you kiss. Remember?”

Jungkook shook his head. “No, I want another gift.”

“What is it, baby?”

_Baby_. Jungkook always blushed whenever he heard Taehyung called him that. He loved it. So much. “Kook-ah?”

“Ah, that’s…” Jungkook hesitated a little before he continued his sentence. “You said we couldn’t do anything except kissing before I reached my legal age. But today, I reached my legal age. So, can we…” he hesitated again.

Taehyung chuckled as he ruffled the younger’s hair. He was cute. “You wanna have sex with me, Jungkookie?”

Jungkook nodded as his cheeks slowly reddened. Taehyung giggled, again. He found it cute seeing his boyfriend act like shy kid. “B-but, if you’re tired, it’s fine, Tae. We can do it next time,” he stuttered.

Taehyung cupped his face as he leaned in for a kiss. “It’s fine, baby. I’ll gladly do anything you want,” Taehyung whispered in the younger’s ear before he landed a kiss there. He moved his lips down, trailing the jawline, while wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders as he threaded his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. He kissed Jungkook once again as Jungkook parted his lips when the elder’s tongue darted over his bottom lip. Jungkook was groaning, sliding his arm around the elder’s waist, holding him against his chest and then lifting him up.

Taehyung hadn’t realized they were moving until he felt the wall pressing against his back. He could feel Jungkook’s hardened erection pressing against his, taut and thick with lean muscle that had him unconsciously pressing his hips forward against Jungkook’s. He gripped the younger’s hips, pulling him into the grind, the friction between them through their jeans sending sparks through his body. Jungkook shuddered as Taehyung’s hands roamed hot over his chest, down his sides and around to grip his ass.

“H-hyung, can we...” Jungkook said and Taehyung grinned. “Bedroom?” he continued.

Taehyung nodded as Jungkook walked him backward, kissing the neck of the elder as they went. Taehyung laughed huskily when he bumped into the doorframe, and they walked in. Jungkook gently put the elder down in bed. His hands shoved under the elder’s black turtleneck sweater. Taehyung lifted his arms so the younger could remove his clothes and toss it to one side. Had he already said that Taehyung was really beautiful? The most beautiful guy he had ever met. His tanned skin, his smile, his eyes, his nose, his thick eyebrows, everything on him is beautiful.

“Tae,” Jungkook murmured as he slid a hand through the elder’s hair and kissed him firmly, a strange new confidence overtaking him.

Jungkook shifted as Taehyung slid his pretty delicate hands under his shirt, arching his back and then lifted his shoulders so the elder could pull the offending fabric off over his head. Taehyung’s hand ran down his chest, thumb flicking over his nipple to incite a surprised gasp, hot mouth pressing gentle kisses to his throat, mouthing over his collarbone and down to graze his teeth over Jungkook’s nipple as his hand reached the waistband of his jeans.

Jungkook ran his hands over the smooth muscle of Taehyung’s back, afraid to press too hard or dig his fingers in. Jungkook was startled as Taehyung unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down, grazing a hand over his erection through the cloth of his briefs.

“A-are you really ok with this, Hyung?” Jungkook breathed out and the elder replied with a chuckle. Jungkook groaned but let his head fall back when Taehyung tugged his briefs down and wrapped a rough hand around his cock, moving it up and down slowly. Jungkook thrusted his hips up into Taehyung’s hand.

“You really want me that bad?” he teased the younger as he landed another kiss before he stepped away from the younger. Taehyung grinned, sliding his hands down until it reached the button of his jeans, and then he stopped.

“Tae, don’t tease me,” Jungkook begged. His neglected hardened member was already screaming in frustration down there. Not wasting any time, Taehyung unbuttoned his jeans and shoved both jeans and boxers down. Jungkook opened his arms as the elder jumped into his arms and they both fell back to the bed. Jungkook turned them around, making Taehyung lie down beneath him, all naked, spread out and beautiful and he was blushing.

“Tae, do you know how beautiful you are?” Jungkook murmured, dipping to press a light kiss to Taehyung’s lips, and if anything, Taehyung’s blush got deeper, spreading down his throat and making the light freckles stand out on his skin.

_Fuck_ , Jungkook just wished he could keep him, mark him. People always adored Taehyung, so much, and he was loved by many guys too. It made Jungkook jealous sometimes – ok, not sometimes, he always got jealous whenever the elder looked touchy with other people. But he’s glad now. He – only he can see the beautiful naked Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook just wished he could keep him, mark him. People always adored Taehyung, so much, and he was loved by many guys too. It made Jungkook jealous sometimes – ok, not sometimes, he always got jealous whenever the elder looked touchy with other people. But he’s glad now. He – only he can see the beautiful naked Kim Taehyung.

“I love you, Tae,” he whispered as he slid down Taehyung’s chest, tonguing over and worshiping each nipple and then taking the time to lavish each of them with attention. Taehyung was bucking and groaning beneath him as Jungkook punctuated each touch with praise.

“Anyone ever told you that you’re amazing, Tae? So pretty, so fucking gorgeous. No one’s going to be able to compare with you.” Jungkook murmured into the elder’s skin. “You changed me, you made me believe that love will never wrong. I love you, Tae,”

Jungkook slid down his hands, wrapping it around the elder’s long line. He slowly moved his hand, grinding their hips together as he bit Taehyung’s neck a little, leaving a beautiful red bruise on his tanned skin. “It’s the proof that you’re mine, Tae,”

“I’m yours, Jeon Jungkook,” Taehyung replied. “But was it really your first time? Why does it seem like it’s not?”

Jungkook chuckled then give Taehyung an Eskimo kiss. “I learned it from Namjoon hyung,” he answered. Taehyung clucked his tongue in disbelief. “Wah, Namjoon hyung really,”

“Tae,” Jungkook was shaking, hesitating whether he should ask or not. “C-can I...fuck you, now? Please?”

Taehyung blinked in surprise, then smiled, sliding up for another kiss, and Jungkook slid his hand into his hair, holding him close.

“Yeah, baby, you can do that.”

He reluctantly pulled away, fumbled in his bedside drawer for a bottle of lube and condom. His hands were still shaking. It was his first time, and it was with Taehyung, the guy he loved the most. Taehyung saw that and approached him, took over the lube and condom from the younger’s hands. “Let me help you, baby,” he said. Taehyung placed both on the bed next to Jungkook who immediately tensed, both hands fisting tightly in the blankets on his bed.

“Hey,” Taehyung said softly, straddling Jungkook’s waist and pulling his hands free and holding them in his own, pressing light kisses over Jungkook’s face. “I’ve got you. Let me take care of you, It’s your day, remember? Let me take care of you, Kook-ah,”

Jungkook sat up to kiss him, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him close, and then gently rolled him over to his back. “Tell me what I should do.”

Taehyung smiled. “Put the lube on your finger, you should put in your fingers first,” he replied. Jungkook followed what Taehyung said. He put the lube around his finger, pressing in the first finger in slowly, while his eyes were fixed on Taehyung’s own. He put in his second fingers, pressing it slowly, while his eyes were still staring at Taehyung. Taehyung bit his lower lip, grimacing a little, making Jungkook withdraw his finger immediately. “Did I hurt you?”

Taehyung shook his head. “N-no, why did you stop? Don’t stop, Kook-ah,” Taehyung voice trembled in desperation. Jungkook put his finger back, moving in and out slowly, scissoring the elder to warm him up. Jungkook curled his finger, reaching in deeper, pushing in all the way to the knuckle when suddenly Taehyung went perfectly still, his mouth open in a silent scream, and Jungkook was afraid he’d hurt him.

“Fuck,”

Jungkook stopped his finger, without pulling it out from Taehyung’s. “Are you ok hyung?”

“That was good, Kook-ah,” he praised the younger. Jungkook smiled at the praise and slowly moved his fingers again. Taehyung put his hand on Jungkook’s back, digging in his nails as he moaned loudly. Jungkook quickly covered the elder’s mouth. He was afraid the other hyungs would wake up hearing Taehyung’s loud moans.

“Sssh, you will wake the others up, Tae,” he said and Taehyung giggled before he said ‘sorry’ from behind Jungkook’s hand. “Can you fuck me now? I’m ready now,” Taehyung said.

Jungkook sat back on his heels, grabbing the condom and tearing through the foil package with his teeth. Taehyung nodded to himself and let his head fall back against the pillows as Jungkook rolled the condom onto his cock and slicked himself up. Taehyung positioned his leg over Jungkook’s shoulders, lining himself up with Jungkook.

“Relax, okay? Just breathe,” Taehyung tried to calm Jungkook down. Jungkook nodded quickly, as he breathed out, watching Taehyung carefully as he began pushing in. Taehyung’s brow furrowed almost immediately and he let out a sharp breath when the blunt head of Jungkook’s cock pushed past his entrance.

“Are you ok, Tae?” Jungkook asked again. It was his first time, so, he was really afraid that he would do something wrong. Taehyung replied with his boxy rectangular smile and a nod. “I’m ok, baby,”

Jungkook rocked his hips, easing in with short thrusts, and he paused when his hips met Taehyung’s, breathing heavy himself.

“Fuck, you’re tight, Tae,” he murmured, rubbing soothing circles into Taehyung’s thighs. “You’re gorgeous, Tae,”

“Yes, I am,” Taehyung agreed as he chuckled again.

Jungkook grabbed the elder’s chin, pulling him back to face him, kissing him hard. He thrusted gently, setting up a steady rhythm, and Taehyung groaned and trembled beneath him, hips rising to meet him every time, heels digging into his back.

“You’re amazing,” Jungkook said as he rocked his hips gently. He trailed Taehyung’s body with his kiss, his fingers playing with Taehyung’s nipple, making the elder moan in pleasure.  

“Jungkook,” Taehyung whined, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Please.”

The sound of his name from Taehyung’s mouth, made Jungkook shove his hips faster and faster. His own lips fell open, praising his boyfriend. Taehyung kept calling him baby in his moan, making it hard for Jungkook to think straight. He took a glance at Taehyung’s face. His face was sparkling. Maybe because of the sweat and lighting effect, but Taehyung was really beautiful. He felt unreal, too beautiful for a human being.

“J-jungkook-ah,” Taehyung cried out louder than before, a shudder running through his body. Jungkook almost reached his too, intertwining his fingers with Taehyung’s and he squeezed his hand as he hits orgasm, calling out the elder’s name. Taehyung’s body arched back, hips thrusting against Jungkook’s as he let his cum spurt out on his chest, making their body sticky. Their bodies rockedd gently, slowly, with short breaths and eyes still unfocused, Jungkook collapsed beside Taehyung. 

“How was that?” Taehyung asked weakly, breathing heavily.

“That was amazing, Tae,” Jungkook replied as he turned his face to Taehyung. They faced each other and giggled together. Jungkook pulled the duvet to cover their naked bodies then slid his hand beneath Taehyung’s neck, pulling him closer into an embrace.

“I love you, Tae,” he said.

“I know, you’re whipped,”

“As if you’re not,”

“Well, not as whipped as you, baby,” Taehyung teased his boyfriend again.

“Fine, I’m mo-,”

Taehyung cut off the younger’s words with a kiss. “I love you too, baby.”

“Always?”

Taehyung laughed as he put his arm around Jungkook, leaning in to give him another kiss. “Always,”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KKEUT! MY FIRST M/M FANFIC FINISHED! THANKS EVERYONE WHO'S READ MY FICS! I LOVE YOU!
> 
> /and i'm going to make another short fic and chaptered before February too/
> 
> Good luck, thankyou and i love you!
> 
> regards,
> 
> amoramer


End file.
